Difficile ascensus ad caelum est
by TheDeathlyTrinity
Summary: Los Cazadores de Sombras afirman que el descenso a los infiernos es fácil. Nadie nunca nos avisó que lo difícil es el ascenso a los cielos. Casi imposible. Que el camino está lleno de piedras, que estas se convierten en montañas. Que las montañas parecen inquebrantables, pero que un día llega alguien que las sacude de arriba a abajo. Y la única pregunta es: ¿ahora qué?
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Si Cazadores de Sombras fuera mi fanfic, seguramente Clary no existiría y... Todo sería Malec.

* * *

Prólogo.

 _"El amor es un animal salvaje." No sabes ni dónde ni cuándo escuchaste esa frase, solo sabes que en el mismo momento en el que esta fue pronunciada se grabó en tu mente a fuego y sangre; y que nadie, jamás, podría borrarla de allí._

 _Lo ves, lo observas. Lo que creías que eran celos es algo más, más profundo, prohibido. Sabes que está mal, pero aun siendo tan solo un niño, sientes que todo va bien. Cómo un muchacho de tan solo doce años entiende el amor como algo profundo, privado, suyo. Lo notas y duele. Sabes qué está pasando y duele más._

 _Ese mismo día te levantas, por la mañana temprano, como siempre. A los cazadores os entrenan para eso. Para ser efectivos, para madrugar habiendo trasnochado. Os enseñan a ser huesos duros de roer. A que la persona va detrás del trabajo. Por eso lo haces. Y él está ahí. Pelo rubio, casi hecho de hilos de oro, ojos dorados, que se clavan en ti, y aquella sonrisa que te recorre de arriba a abajo y que se queda ahí, en tu estómago. Que parece no querer salir nunca._

 _Él se acerca y lo único que te saca de aquel ensimismamiento es una mano sobre tu hombro. Te giras porque te tienes que girar, porque sabes, o piensas —porque en ese momento ambas cosas son lo mismo— que si no lo haces te van a descubrir, lo van a saber, lo van a ver. Leerán dentro de tus ojos, verán tu alma y todo irá mal. Porque los chicos no salen con chicos. A los chicos no les gustan los chicos. Porque eso está mal. Y ese día te lo demostrarán. Porque tu padre te sonríe levemente y te lleva al salón del Instituto. Allí observas a un chico, pelo castaño y ojos pardos. Pardos y aguados._

 _"Va a ser despojado de sus runas", te susurran. Preguntas por qué, y con aquellos tiernos doce años ya sabes la respuesta, pero todavía no eres consciente de ello. Los rumores alrededor te consumen, te desvelarán durante más de una noche. Palabras de reprobación que suenan en tu cabeza como si fueran dirigidas a ti. Te duelen como si lo fueran, porque sabes que podrían serlo. En ese momento te sientes el protagonista, como si fueras tú y no el moreno el que está en aquel lugar, bajo todas las miradas. Las palabras se cuelan en tus ojos y los rascan hasta que notas que te pica. Te pica tanto que escuece, te pica tanto que tienes que luchar para no llorar. Pero una te golpea de forma distinta, mucho más personal. Tortuosa, afligida, angustiosa, dañina, tormentosa, desconsolada._

 _"Maricón."_

 _No muchas veces la escuchas porque no es un vocabulario propio de la Clave. No, ellos usan otros términos. Le llaman "corrupto", le llaman "contrario a la Clave", dicen que es un traidor. Se inventan pruebas falsas en su nombre. Cuando ya han humillado lo suficiente, ofrecen una posibilidad, frente a la que, la muerte, parece una salida más digna. Un matrimonio. Si te casas con una nefilim todo irá bien. El chico que ocupa el centro de la sala no tomó aquellas runas, porque conocía su verdadero significado. Porque sabía que cuando amara, lo haría de verdad._

 _Encontrarán su cadáver dos semanas después. Humillado por sus amigos, expulsado por su familia. Solo. Desterrado de su mundo, condenado a vivir como un mundano._

 _Como ya he dicho, la muerte parece una salida más digna._

 _Nadie le llorará en público, y más de una persona lo hará en privado, bajo las sábanas. Se culparán por lo sucedido porque él no se merecía aquello. Porque, lo que le hicieron, fue una tortura, no tiene otro nombre._

 _Y tú ya sabes lo que te espera. Sientes esa sensación que antes se ha quedado en tu estómago transformarse. De vértigo, adrenalina y felicidad a dolor, terror y desconsuelo. Y en ese momento te juras que harás lo correcto, que irás por lo que ellos consideran el buen camino. Que te morderás la lengua hasta que sangre. Eso es mejor que confesar. Eso antes de decepcionar a tus padres, a tu hermana, a aquel chico de cabellos dorados. A la Clave. A todos los nefilim._

 _Antes de estar solo. Marica, maricón, sarasa, sodomita, desviado, gay, invertido, amujerado, afeminado. Antes de ser libre. Independiente, autónomo, emancipado, soberano, franco, dispensado, exento, librado, libertado. Siempre encarcelado. Excluido, arrestado, apresado, detenido, capturado, condenado, encerrado, enjaulado, aprisionado._

 _—Alec, ¿estás bien?_

 _La voz que inunda tus sueños se cuela en tus pensamientos y te saca de tu ensimismamiento. Te obligas a reaccionar, a moverte. Ese día será uno de los muchos que te harán ser más fuerte. Más duro. Uno de esos días en los que la sonrisa irá desapareciendo y convirtiéndose en tan solo una mueca. Un día que jamás olvidarás. Que te obligarás a no olvidar._

 _—Sí, sí. Estoy bien —Una voz que te suena más oscura y más grave que hace cinco minutos, como si hubieras madurado de golpe—. Hoy íbamos a la biblioteca, ¿cierto?_

 _—Anda, no seas nenaza, he escuchado que han traído nuevas armas._

 _Oyes a la pequeña Izzy quejándose y diciendo que cuando creciera, le pegaría una paliza si volvía a comparar a la biblioteca con una chica. Jace nunca lo volvería a hacer. Pero tú… tú estabas pensando en cómo odiar a Jace Wayland y, por una vez, esa respuesta no está en los libros._

* * *

NOTAS.

Bueno, si tú, lector, has llegado hasta aquí será porque algo te interesa, ¿verdad? En ese caso, no me voy a dejar sin presentar. Si habéis acabado en esta cuenta seguramente seréis fans de Harry Potter. Entonces os preguntaréis qué coño hace aquí un fanfic de CdS. Buena pregunta. El resumen rápido es que para nuestro fanfic estrella aún queda tiempo, y mientras tanto... ¿Por qué no entretener un poco? En esta ocasión, yo, Bellatrix, os traigo el mundo desde la visión de unos ojos azules de infarto. Exacto. Alec. Nuestro querido chico que a nadie caía bien en en Ciudad de Ceniza. ¿Qué quiere decir esto? Bueno, básicamente que va a haber spoilers de todos los libros. TODOS. Dejo constancia, porque os los mostraré desde el punto de vista del Lightwood. También indico que, si no os los habéis leído... Posiblemente no os enteréis de la mitad de la trama que propone Cassandra Clare, pero es que esa era la historia de Clary, no la de mi bebé.

Añadiré también que todo el fanfic va a estar narrado en primera persona y en pasado. El prólogo ha sido algo puntual, para que toque más la fibra y os haga soltar algún que otro suspiro.

Ya tengo listo todo el primer libro... Si tiene buena acogida continuaré con los demás, lo que me lleva a lo siguiente: No os cortéis con los reviews y las preguntas, queridos. Por otro lado siempre nos podréis encontrar a cualquiera de las tres en twitter.

PD: Que no falte mi agradecimiento a mi querida hermana Andy por soportar mis mensajes en la madrugada para hablar de la maldita historia; por corregir el fanfic como si de una dictadora se tratase para que no se me escape ni una coma; y, sobre todo, por soportarme tan bien. Y otro saludo especial a Lia, que siempre consigue sacarme una sonrisa con sus comentarios y fangirleos sobre cada uno de los capítulos.


	2. Pandemonium

1\. Pandemonium.

Izzy nunca pasaba desapercibida. Y, entendedme, normalmente no me importaba. No es que me alegrase por ella, me era, simplemente que me era indiferente. Pero cada vez que nos tocaba trabajar eso se convertía en un problema. Ella se limitaba a contestarme con una de sus frases hechas sobre tacones, vestidos y cómo una chica debía saber hacer todo con ello.

Ella. Siempre con aquella melena espesa y negra, como la de su madre, pero en contraposición a ella, suelto, dejando que cubriera su espalda casi rozando su cintura. Pero no, el problema no eran sus ojos grandes y sus labios rojos. No, definitivamente el problema no era su atractivo. Era que lo sabía, lo sabía y lo ensalzaba. Tacones de infarto que a mí me gustaba recordarle que más que tacones parecían andamios de construcción y que seguro que necesitaban redes de seguridad. Si a ello le sumamos el vestido blanco, de aquellos interminables que guardaba y que ensalzaban cada una de las curvas e inflexiones de su cuerpo. Por no hablar del goloso colgante de los Lightwood, con el que Jace siempre bromeaba alegando que a mí me quedaría mucho mejor. El caso es que Izzy se paraba a intercambiar palabras con molestos mundanos, intentando ser el centro de atención; o, bueno, más bien siendo el centro de atención. Y, entonces, era Jace el que salía a relucir y, cuando alguien se acercaba más de la cuenta, soltaba algo como "está conmigo". Aquello era suficiente para que se alejaran porque el chico tenía ese algo que hacía que los tíos se mantuvieran a raya. El mismo algo que hacía que fuera un imán para las chicas y el mismo algo que hacía que a mí mismo me temblaran las piernas. Pero como bien es dicho, ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente.

—Mira ese chico —soltó mi hermana, girando la cabeza hacia mí—. Creo que me está mirando, y es muy mono.

Sabía que era una provocación. Sabía que solo era una provocación. Que las palabras de Izzy no iban en serio. Que no la estaba mirando a ella, sino que me estaba mirando a mí. Porque seamos francos: ella no tenía un pelo de tonta. El que parecía imbécil era yo mismo. Mi lengua se adelantaba a mi propio pensamiento y, cómo no, me traicionaba.

—No te mira a ti, por extraño que parezca.

—¿Ah no? ¿Y por qué no iba a mirarme?

Mis labios se estaban separando para continuar con aquella conversación sin sentido, para darle otro motivo a la morena con carácter que era mi hermana para esbozar una sonrisa, y para seguir con aquel pulso que siempre manteníamos y que ninguno terminaba de ganar, sobre mi realidad y lo que yo intentaba y quería hacer ver a los demás. Pero en aquel momento llegó él. Él, el que se había criado como mi hermano, mi parabatai, el culpable de todo. Y gracias a él continuamos con nuestro caminar.

La parte trasera de Pandemonium se alzaba frente a nosotros. Fui el primero en sacar mi estela y por fin desaparecer a ojos de los mundanos.

Nos deslizamos dentro del lugar, moviéndonos entre la masa de gente que se acumulaba a tropel. Nunca llegué a entender ni entiendo qué atractivo hay en algo como ese tipo de discotecas. Nunca llegué a entender por qué los adolescentes añoraban aquellas fiestas claustrofóbicas y por qué buscaban cualquier excusa y cualquier noche para exponerse a ellas. Por qué se hacían documentos de identidad falsos. Y parecía el único como pez fuera del agua, porque, bueno, os podéis imaginar cómo estaban allí mis dos compañeros.

—Trabajo a las tres en punto —susurró Jace, separándose de Izzy, cómo no, esa vez le tocaba a ella. Un demonio un poco goloso y otro poco estúpido. Un buen partido.

No tardé en ponerme a la izquierda del rubio. Nunca tardaba. Izzy desapareció tras la puerta, con aquellas inscripciones rojas y mal pintadas que indicaban que era una zona prohibida. Nos quedamos allí, esperando a que la cazadora continuara con su trabajo y, por aquel momento, no teníamos nada mejor que hacer que hablar y él pavonearse ante rostros que, en realidad, no le podían ver.

—No creo que eso sea necesario —le dije mirando aquel halo de luz que desprendía en su mano su cuchillo serafín.

—No voy a darme el beneficio de la duda, Alec.

—Como si alguna vez lo hicieras, Jace —Nos miramos, durante apenas unos segundos y fui yo el que apartó la mirada primero, como siempre. Me resultaba tremendamente molesto e incómodo, y teniendo en cuenta que éramos _parabatai_ , aquello no tenía fundamento alguno—. Pero bueno, ya ha tenido sus cinco minutos de cortesía, ahora vamos —Le hice un gesto para que se pusiera en cabeza y fui yo cerrando la entrada... Literalmente.

Se había convertido en algo rutinario. Matar demonios, digo. Ya era como quien va a comer, como quien duerme. Pero no por ser rutina era mala, no me malentendáis. A mí me gustaba aquella rutina, me ayuda a concentrarme, a saber lo que venía después. Siempre me ha ayudado. Me ayudaba a clasificar aquella caza de sombras, sobrenombre que me daba mi trabajo como tal.

—Es todo vuestro, chicos —dijo la morena, sin girarse, retirándose. Y sí, yo sabía que ese era mi pie, así que salimos de las sombras e inmovilizamos al ser, contra el frío muro de piedra. Manos juntas y unidas por el alambre.

Fue entonces cuando el rubio salió de las sombras para postrarse en frente de aquellos ojos vacíos de todo atisbo de alma.

—Bien —dijo entonces—, ¿hay más contigo?

—¿Más qué?

Aquella era la contestación más absurda, más sin sentido, más idiota que a alguien se le podía ocurrir jamás. Pero, como ya he dicho, hasta el momento no había demostrado ser muy inteligente, como el resto de los suyos.

—Vamos, habla —Jace era el que siempre hablaba. Le gustaba y, como ya he dicho, era experto en intimidar; además de que siempre, pero siempre, tenía la personalidad suficiente para hacerse escuchar y la suficiente labia como para que todo lo que dijese fuera tomado por bueno y por verdad. Porque siempre que el hermano adoptivo de los Lightwood despegaba los labios, siempre, tenía una frase elocuente en la punta de la lengua; siempre sabía qué decir y cuándo decirlo—. Sabes lo que soy.

—Cazador de Sombras.

Eureka, más fácil de lo que había pensado yo mismo en un principio.

—Te hemos pillado.

Caminé hasta colocarme a la izquierda de Izzy y entonces la voz del otro volvió a resonar en aquel lugar polvoriento.

—Bueno —dijo—, todavía no me has dicho si hay algún otro de tu especie contigo.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

¿En serio? Reprimí con tanto éxito como acostumbrada una carcajada amarga. El de los cabellos azules seguía intentando defenderse, aun habiéndolos reconocido como Cazadores de Sombras. Mi paciencia se agotaba, y he de decir que es mucha para ser uno de los míos: siempre me he considerado uno de los más templados cazadores conocidos. Pero no por eso, en ese momento, dejaba de ser un adolescente.

—Se refiere a los otros demonios —dije finalmente, antes de explotar y hacerle desaparecer de allí demasiado rápido. Siempre al margen, siempre contenido—. Sabes qué es un demonio, ¿verdad?

Y después de la negación, la afirmación, y de nuevo la negación, venía ese proceso en el que el demonio no sabía muy bien por dónde moverse, como una mosca en una tela de araña, mascullando cosas sin sentido. Y, como leyéndole la mente al de los ojos leonardos, giré mi rostro hacia él.

—Demonio —Volvió a tomar las riendas de la conversación el rubio—. Definidos en términos religiosos como moradores del infierno, los siervos de Satán; pero entendidos aquí, para los propósitos de la Clave, como cualquier espíritu maligno cuyo origen se encuentra fuera de nuestra propia dimensión de residencia...

—Eso es suficiente, Jace— Sí, al contrario de Jace, Izzy sí sabía dónde parar, dónde estaban los límites y cuando ya no había tiempo que perder en tonterías, porque el ser, estaba claro, no iba a decir nada más.

—Isabelle tiene razón —apoyé, porque al final, siempre nos apoyábamos—, nadie aquí necesita una lección de semántica... ni de demonología.

Cómo no, el muy canalla de Jace sonrió de aquella manera que él solo sabía, como un animal salvaje que solo tenía ganas de morder. Y dejar a los demás con ganas de morderle; y sí, estoy siendo objetivo.

—Isabelle y Alec piensan que hablo demasiado —intervino—. ¿Crees tú que hablo demasiado?

—Podría daros información —dijo entonces el demonio teñido de azul—. Sé dónde está Valentine.

Nos miramos, los tres, desconcertados. Todo el mundo sabía quién era Valentine. Todos los cazadores de sombras sabían que el suyo, el camino de la desobediencia y la rebeldía solo había llevado al caos y a la destrucción, y que era el ejemplo de lo que jamás se debía hacer. Que la Clave y sus reglas existían por un motivo. A mí me gustaban esas reglas, sabía el lugar que me correspondía, sabía que todos los demás lo sabían. Sí, algunas eran caducas, pero ya estaba demostrado que enfrentarse a estas no era la solución. No, todo requería un proceso lento que llegaría; con el paso del tiempo llegaría. Nadie necesitaba un nuevo Círculo. Finalmente me limité a encogerme de hombros, gesto que el otro joven interpretó para acabar con aquella conversación sin sentido, que solo sonaba a provocación.

—Valentine está bajo tierra. Esa cosa solo está jugando con nosotros —afirmó.

—Mátalo, Jace, no va a contarnos nada —Esta vez fue Izzy la que sacudió su melena, ya aburrida y viendo que el final estaba a punto de desembocar.

El nombrado asintió y se dispuso a aquello con diligencia. Palabras mal farfulladas por parte del demonio. No, era imposible que Valentine hubiera vuelto, y aunque no fuera solo una táctica para salvarse, tampoco habrían solicitado su ayuda y mucho menos perdonado la vida. Como ya he dicho me considero uno de los más pacientes de los Cazadores de Sombras. Había algo en los ojos del rubio que indicaba que su paciencia se había agotado tan precariamente como siempre.

—Por el Ángel —Estaba explotando—, siempre que capturamos a uno de vosotros, cabrones, afirmáis saber dónde está Valentine. Bueno, nosotros sabemos dónde está: está en el infierno. Y tú... —Uno de aquellos ágiles movimientos de cuchillo que tanto practicaba para aquellas ocasiones—, tú puedes reunirte con él allí.

Ya estaba hecho. O al menos ya hubiera estado hecho si aquella niñata no hubiera aparecido en el momento más inoportuno posible.

—¡Deteneos! —Los bucles pelirrojos cubrían su rostro, que estaba cubierto por un gesto de terror y preocupación—. No podéis hacer esto.

Al separarse de la mano de Jace, el cuchillo dejó de brillar, de despedir aquella luz blanquecina, y este, pocos segundos después, repiqueteó sobre el suelo de piedra. Los tres no pudimos hacer menos que girarnos, con aquel gesto de estupefacción que habíamos terminado copiando de nuestros padres. Tres Cazadores de Sombras perfectamente entrenados que no habían escuchado como una sucia mundi se colaba en el nido. Sí, los tres estábamos especialmente molestos con nosotros mismos por aquella realidad que nos había golpeado de lleno en la cara.

—¿Qué es esto? —Miré primero a Isabelle y después a Jace, esperando que alguno tuviera una explicación razonable para aquello.

—Es una chica —Sí, muy agudo—. Seguramente habrás visto chicas antes —Ya estaba allí, aquella necesidad de lucirse y enseñar a todo el mundo lo malo que era y lo bueno que estaba. La verdad es que en esos momentos, aquello no me hacía ni la más mínima gracia, porque, siendo francos, aquellas bromas, nunca la tenían—, Alec. Tu hermana Isabelle es una —Se acercó, entonces, lentamente a ella, intentando catalogar aquello dentro de su cabeza, ordenarlo, buscar alguna solución a un enigma—. Una mundi. Y puede vernos.

—Claro que puedo veros —replicó la muchacha que empezaba a resultar cargante, o bueno, ya lo era, y no había dicho dos frases seguidas—. No estoy ciega, ¿sabes?

—Ah, pero sí lo estás. Simplemente no lo sabes. Será mejor que salgas de aquí si sabes lo que es bueno para ti.

Cualquier otra persona habría hecho caso, viendo, además, que nosotros tres dábamos la charla por zanjada. Cualquier otra persona se habría marchado de allí y habría achacado lo que estaba viendo a una pelea de borrachos, un ajuste de cuentas o que había tomado demasiada cocaína ese día y ya empezaba a delirar. Cualquiera ante el tono osco y vacío de Jace se habría girado y se habría marchado de allí, previniendo problemas. Pero parecía que aquella chica lo único que buscaba era un buen lío, y de paso, hacernos perder el tiempo.

—No voy a ninguna parte —repuso la chica—. Si lo hago le mataréis.

Muy aguda, sin duda alguna. Se había dado cuenta de lo obvio y yo lo único que quería era aplaudirle y ver si eso surtía efecto para que se sintiera lo suficientemente bien consigo misma y sus obviedades. Verdaderamente no me apetecía tener que lidiar con esto.

—Es cierto —¿Por qué estaba Jace siguiéndole el juego? ¿Por qué seguían hablando?—. ¿Qué te importa a ti si le mato o no?

—Pu... pues... — Genial, además de metomentodo, medio tartamuda—. Uno no puede ir por ahí matando gente.

—Tienes razón. Uno no puede ir por ahí matando gente —En ese momento tendría que haber parado todo, esperaba que mi hermana lo hiciera, era la que siempre lo paraba, era casi la única, a parte de mí mismo que lo, o más bien le, podía parar; pero, a diferencia de mí, que por aquel entonces me veía incapaz de llevarle la contraria a mi parabatai y que a sabiendas de que tenía que frenar la diarrea verbal del otro, no moví ni un músculo, ella sí que podía enfrentarse a él—. Eso no es una persona, niñita. Puede parecer una persona y hablar como una persona, y tal vez incluso sangrar como una persona. Pero es un monstruo.

Y por fin, allí estaba Isabelle, de nuevo. En esas ocasiones me recordaba a nuestra propia madre y yo sabría que ésta estaría orgullosa, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, del tono de su hija.

—Jace, es suficiente.

—Estás loco. He llamado a la policía, ¿sabes? Estarán aquí en cualquier momento.

Sí, definitivamente aquello ya era suficiente.

—Miente. Jace, crees...

Pero al parecer suficiente había sido demasiado tarde. Y es que se lo tenían que haber visto venir. Lo malo de las charlas es que dan tiempo a que el sin alma se reponga lo suficiente como para ser un problema. Lástima que nos enseñara que a los problemas se los mata. Fueron, entonces, una masa de pies y manos (y garras), luchando ya no por sobrevivir, sino por deshacerse antes del otro. Ante aquella situación me quedé mudo. Fue el látigo de Isabelle el que me despertó de aquel letargo y me hizo reaccionar. El demonio intentó acuchillar el rostro de Jace: sangre, sangre y más sangre, pero nada fuera de lo común. Pero allí volvía estar, aquel látigo preciso que la chica del vestido blanco había aprendido a blandir con una exactitud y precisión digna de un experto, haciendo que el peli-azul se alejase lo suficiente de Jace. Este se puso en pie, imponente como era en sí mismo y, volviendo a blandir su cuchillo que con movimientos ágiles había recogido del suelo, dio el golpe final. El líquido negruzco teñía la mano del rubio.

—Que así sea —El sudor salpicaba mi frente, y teniendo en cuenta lo inútil que me sentía, pues seguía clavado como una estatua en mi sitio, no tenía ningún sentido—: Los repudiados se os llevarán a todos.

Y después de esto y de retorcerse de dolor, desapareció.

—Déjame ver —Me desentumecí o, más bien, volví a la realidad y salí de ese mundo que me consumía, para hacer algo que sí que se me daba bien, y eso era cuidar a mis seres queridos en la medida de lo posible. No era demasiado, y como no era demasiado, el otro no tardó en alejarse un paso, siempre con su ego por delante.

Me incorporé, cómo no, en medio de la conversación.

—... Al menos que le presentes un cadáver— Jace se apartó de mí con un cabeceo, ni siquiera sabía de qué estaban hablando. Ni siquiera me importaba lo más mínimo. Sostenía el brazo contra su pecho. Le tenía que doler, por fuerza le tenía que doler, quizás se lo mereciera, solo un poco, porque él, sobre todo ella pero también él, eran los culpables de lo ocurrido, con su cháchara que parecía no haber acabado todavía. Sin siquiera darme cuenta, había dado un paso en su dirección—. Regresan a sus dimensiones de residencia al morir, por si tenías curiosidad.

Perfecto, Jace, ahora solo hace falta que la invites a tomar té.

—Jace, ten cuidado —Fui yo quien lo dije esta vez. Y es que no me gustaba un pelo el rumbo que andaban tomando los acontecimientos.

—Puede vernos, Alec. Sabe ya demasiado —Replicar, siempre replicar, siempre con un pero entre los dientes.

—Así pues, ¿qué quieres que haga con ella? —La vena que daba miedo de Izzy estaba allí, la sangre fría de los tres estaba allí.

—Dejarla ir.

El muy idiota quería dejarla ir. Como si dejarla ir fuera una opción. El ceño casi me dolía de la tensión que estaba acumulando en este punto y al menos me tranquilizó en parte que mi hermana estuviera prácticamente igual de anonadada que yo. Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que la mundana estaba aprisionada bajo el dorado del látigo de la morena.

—Quizá deberíamos llevarla de vuelta con nosotros. Apuesto a que Hodge querría hablar con ella —Según mis palabras iban saliendo de mis labios y haciéndose presentes, más arrepentido estaba de lo que estas significaban. Pero era lo correcto, había visto demasiado.

—Ni hablar de llevarla al instituto —dijo Isabelle—. Es una mundi.

—¿Lo es? —Y es que Jace acababa de preguntar lo que los tres queríamos saber en aquel momento. Y supongo que si la pelirroja hubiera sabido el significado de todo aquello, también habría querido—. ¿Has tenido tratos con demonios, niñita? ¿Has paseado con brujos, conversado con los Hijos de la Noche? ¿Has...?

—No me llamo niñita —Con todo aquello lo único que invadía la mente de la chica era un "no me llamo niñita"; perfecto, aquello era del todo infructífero—. Y no tengo ni idea de qué estás hablando. No creo en... demonios —Pero a pesar de todo parecía que sí, que algo en ella sabía perfectamente qué tema se estaba tratando allí—, o en lo que sea que tú...

—¿Clary? —Más invitados, menos mal que este sí que no podía saltarse los glamour de manera tan desconsiderada—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué estás aquí sola? ¿Qué ha sucedido con los tipos..., ya sabes, los de los cuchillos?

No puedo negar que no me divertía en el fondo aquella situación, cuando la otra empezaba a atar cables y no sabía si se estaba volviendo loca o el loco allí era su amigo... O quizás que no todo era lo que parecía.

—Me ha parecido que entraban aquí —Por fin algo sensato por su parte—. Pero supongo que no ha sido así. Lo siento. Ha sido una equivocación.

Isabelle, al contrario que yo mismo, no reprimió aquella burla y no pudo por menos que hacerla patente a través de una risa.

Ninguno de los tres volvió a mencionar a la chica pelirroja ni a su amigo mundano, aunque seguramente uno estaba deseando hacerlo. De hecho es que esto, o sea, ella, no comprendía un verdadero problema para nosotros en el sentido estricto. Ningún mundano creería una palabra de lo que brotara de sus labios, sobre todo porque nadie echaría de menos a aquel demonio, y porque, cuando describiera a tales asesinos, y esos éramos nosotros, era del todo improbable por no decir completamente imposible que alguien nos reconociera. Teníamos el glamour de nuestra parte. Pero aun así, con estos pensamientos en mi mente, no conseguía quitarme la imagen de la mundana de la cabeza y aquellos argumentos que yo expongo ahora eran, en aquel momento, un intento de auto-convencerme de que no volvería a aparecer.

Entramos en el instituto y fui yo quien me alejé primero.

—Alec, ¿no te quedas un rato?

La verdad es que no, no me apetecía ni lo más mínimo. Llamémoslo corazonada, pero sabía que a partir de ese momento las cosas iban a complicarse. De hecho, no pensé si quiera en girarme y contestar, pero el reflejo del rostro de Jace hizo que no pudiera por menos que hacerlo.

—No. Voy a hablar con Hodge.

Su ceño se frunció notablemente, y es que, normalmente no le negaba nada, siempre estaba ahí para él. Si quería comer fuera, íbamos a comer fuera; si quería entrenar, entrenábamos; si él tenía algún demonio que matar yo estaba ahí para asegurarme que salía con vida y no demasiado magullado. Sí, puedo imaginar vuestra cara al leer esto, pero el hecho era que aquello era recíproco. Cualquier otra noche yo le habría pedido que me acompañara antes de ir a hablar con nuestro tutor. Pero no ese día. No ese día en el que los celos me comían por dentro. Sí, debería estar acostumbrado a que Jace tonteara con todas las chicas medianamente aceptables que pasaban por su lado, pero el hecho era que no lo estaba.

—Puedo ir contigo —Se adelantó hasta colocarse a mi lado.

—No, Jace, no es necesario.

—Oye —Se paró en seco. Eso nunca era buena señal, jamás—, ¿estás bien? —Una pregunta bastante inocente; una de sus manos sobre mi hombro y yo me quería morir. Porque sí, mintamos y digamos que ya estaba acostumbrado, pero el hecho era que nunca era suficiente, y nunca lo sería.

—Sí, solo estoy un poco cansado —Y me zafé de su agarre para continuar mi camino.

—Me encanta que siempre cuentes tanto con nosotros, Alec —Esa vez fue Izzy la que venía a ejercer de conciencia, pero aun así continué mi camino.

—No es algo que esté sujeto a discusión, y no voy a permitir que lo convirtáis en algo como eso. Hay que informar a Hodge sobre lo ocurrido hoy, y no, no solo me refiero a lo de Clarissa —Sí, me acordaba de su nombre. Sí, sabía que había sido un diminutivo, no había que ser demasiado listo para acordarse de algo como eso—, me refiero también a lo del demonio — suspiré e intenté que comprendieran—. Escuchad, demasiados últimamente nos intentan pagar con descifrar dónde se encuentra Valentine. Dudo que todos sean lo suficientemente inteligentes como para ponerse de acuerdo, pero dudo aún más que justo todos, lo digan por una casualidad. Soy el mayor de los tres, así que seré yo el que tome las riendas y... —Pero, otra vez, y con lo molesto que me resultaba aquello, fui interrumpido, esta vez por una voz más grave y varonil, que era la de Hodge.

—Sí, esos rumores ya han llegado a la Clave, no sois los únicos que habéis tenido encontronazos así —Hodge hizo su aparición triunfal en aquel momento. Conocía el instituto como la palma de su mando, y a veces parecía que estaba en todas partes. Nosotros solíamos bromear con que ya casi se había fundido con él y que por eso siempre se terminaba enterando de todo lo que pasaba dentro—. Hay abierta una investigación, pero como ya sabéis, no vendría mal que todo lo que sepáis lo comuniquéis. Con respecto a lo otro...

—Una chica, una mundana para ser exactos —intervino Isabelle—. Podía vernos.

—Y ningún mundano debería poder vernos —completé yo, haciendo alarde de aquella manía que tenía, aclaratoria, que hizo que me ganara un gesto fruncido por parte del hombre.

—Gracias, Alexander —dijo con aquel sarcasmo recién sacado a relucir—. En cualquier caso... Que yo conozca no hay ni ha habido un caso como este. Mantened la vista puesta en ella y traedla aquí. Si causa problemas, llamaremos a la Clave para que sean ellos los que se hagan cargo.

—Yo me ocuparé —Fue el rubio quien, tan amable y abnegadamente, se había ofrecido para hacerse cargo de una atractiva chica. Sí, seguro que no le apetecía una mierda pero aun así lo iba a hacer por el bien de los cazadores.

Y tras un asentimiento, Hodge se dio la vuelta y yo hice lo mismo, pero en el sentido contrario. Maldita sea, todo aquello habría sido mucho más fácil y mucho más rutinario si... Bueno, no. En realidad no había otra manera.

La mañana del día siguiente no vi a Jace —que era fácil suponer que como buen alumno se había entregado de lleno en su tarea—, así que me marché a entrenar y a ocupar el tiempo, me gustaba mantenerme en buena forma, me gustaba que se notase, y, además, me ayudaba a no pensar y a darle demasiadas vueltas a las cosas al mismo tiempo, ¿qué podía ser mejor?

¿Qué? ¿Qué esperabais? ¿Qué queréis que os cuente? ¿Que os haga un esquema de dónde cómo y cuándo duele y que especifique qué hago para aliviarlo? Ya había visto por aquel entonces muchas veces ese tipo de comportamiento en Jace. Era atractivo y lo sabía, y no ponía ningún reparo en mostrarlo y usarlo. Quizás en eso se parecían demasiado mis dos hermanos, sacando de la ecuación a Max. Sí, mi hermano, por si no era lo suficientemente complicado gracias al vínculo _parabatai_ , muchas veces se referían a Jace como otro Lightwood más. Pero eso es otra historia. Lo sabía y lo sigo sabiendo, lo reconozco, sé cómo se mueve y qué hace para atraer la atención. Sus frases hechas y sus falsas promesas. Mil veces me había imaginado que era yo y no ellas. No es un drama, es la realidad. Pero yo tenía algo que ninguna de ellas tenían. Y era su amistad, era que, verdaderamente nos queríamos, era que me apreciaba y yo a él, y con eso muchas veces era bastante, no suficiente, pero más de lo que podía esperar. ¿De lo demás? Jace no se enteraría, y mientras aquello fuera un hecho, nada más importaba.


	3. Todo es culpa de ella

2\. Todo es culpa de ella.

Me encontraba en la enfermería. Yo medio tumbado, medio sentado en una de aquellas camas blancas y níveas de hospital; que al ser el color de luto de los Cazadores de Sombras, siempre me habían parecido de lo más adecuadas.

Andaba pensando en lo que sabíamos hasta ese momento. O al menos lo que Jace había, escuetamente y como si fuera tan solo un secreto entre la chica y él del que nadie más se podía enterar, contado desde la salida de aquel bar, o cafetería, o lo que fuera (que la verdad no me interesaba demasiado) hasta su vuelta al Instituto con el cuerpo ensangrentado de Clary. La llamada, el rostro urgente de la chica y cómo había salido corriendo despavorida hacia su casa, dónde; qué casualidad, le estaba esperando un rapiñador que no había dudado en atacar. Y, oh, casi se me olvida: matar. ¿Soy al único al que le parece tremendamente improbable?

Y hablando de Jace: ni siquiera se había parado a verla cuando la había dejado allí, como si no le importase. Quizás... Quizás la impresión que me había causado Jace y su relación con aquella que portaba el diminutivo de Clary era falsa. Bueno, más que relación (que era imposible que en tan poco tiempo hubieran forjado una), primera impresión. Quizás, a pesar de todo, yo mismo estaba exagerando. Y cómo no, aunque el instituto no era lugar para _mundis_ , comprendía perfectamente por qué se le había permitido la entrada a la chica. Sólo rezaba para que fuera temporal. Éramos Isabelle y yo los que estábamos cuidando de ella, o al menos no dejándola sola, que eso ya, y en esos términos, era algo.

—¿Crees que despertará alguna vez? Ya han transcurrido tres días —dijo Izzy, siempre incansable, y por lo tanto, tremendamente aburrida de llevar allí media hora y no haber tenido ninguna excusa para sacar un tema duradero de conversación.

—Tienes que darle tiempo —carraspeé y me incorporé, deslizando los ojos hasta el cabello pelirrojo—. El veneno de demonio es algo potente, y ella es una mundana. No tiene runas que la mantengan fuerte como a nosotros.

—Los _mundis_ mueren muy fácilmente, ¿no es cierto? —Aquellas preguntas que sonaban a afirmaciones, salidas de los pensamientos de mi hermana, siempre conseguían sorprenderme, descolocarme.

—Isabelle, ya sabes que trae mala suerte hablar de muerte en una enfermería —Y no, ni yo me creía eso, pero la verdad es que los derroteros de aquella conversación ni me apetecían ni me acababan de gustar—. Además, no sabemos si lo es, no todavía, te recuerdo que puede vernos. Es poquita cosa, ¿verdad? Jace dice que mató al rapiñador —Sí, puede que lo único que quería fuera una contestación afirmativa por parte de Izzy. Seguramente me haría auto convencerme de la idea de que "A Jace no le gustan las que son poquita cosa" y eso sería suficiente, al menos durante unos días.

—Sí. La primera vez que la vimos me pareció que era un hadita.

—Bueno —dije sin poder evitar sonreír ante esta idea—, nadie luce su mejor aspecto con veneno de demonio en las venas. ¿Hodge va a llamar a los Hermanos?

La mueca de la morena lo decía todo. Y es que los Hermanos Silenciosos tenían un aspecto un tanto peculiar al que ningún cazador de sombras se termina de adecuar por veces que los viéramos. Lo que pasa es que algunos teníamos reacciones menos hiperbólicas ante este hecho que otros.

—Espero que no, me ponen los pelos de punta. Cualquiera que se mutile de ese modo...

—Nosotros nos mutilamos —Sabía que no se refería a eso, pero aun así no estaba mal de vez en cuando recordárselo, porque, en fin, era un hecho.

—Lo sé, Alec, pero cuando lo hacemos, no es permanente. Y no siempre duele...

—Si eres bastante mayor —la interrumpí—. Hablando del tema, ¿dónde está Jace? La salvó, ¿verdad? Yo habría pensado que se tomaría algo de interés por su recuperación.

—Hodge dijo que no ha venido a verla desde que la trajo aquí, supongo que no le importa —Si mi hermana no hubiera sido mi hermana, y si a mí me gustase el ajo en vez del perejil, juro que en ese momento le habría besado. Pero como tantas veces me repetía, no debe mostrarse a nivel emocional. Porque sí, emoción tenía, ninguna afirmación podía hacerme más feliz en ese momento—. A veces me pregunto si él... ¡Mira! ¡Se ha movido!

De mejor humor que de costumbre, me permití alzar las comisuras de mis labios, pero no tardé en volver de nuevo a mi posición inicial de indiferencia.

—Imagino que está viva, después de todo —Un suspiro—, se lo diré a Hodge— Y por fin pude salir de allí.

Me perdí de nuevo por los pasillos del instituto, parándome un poco a raspar de la pared de la entrada una pequeña marca de sangre, de las que muchas que había traído la otra de muestra, fue casi como un excusa para rememorar la conversación de la enfermería. En realidad me sentía como un completo crío al estar emocionado por algo así, por una simple frase que, en realidad, no cambiaba nada.

Llamé dos veces a la puerta de la biblioteca. Sin demasiada parsimonia entré a la sala circular, y mientras tanto Hodge colocaba unos papeles en otro sitio, hacía que Hugo se apartara del medio, y seguía con aquel vuelo de papeles, como si estuviera realmente consternado. Aun así esperé pacientemente hasta que el hombre volvió a tomar aire, y añadió que prosiguiera.

—Es la mundana, ha despertado. Se ha quedado Isabelle con ella, no me he parado a mirar como está. Como dijiste, he venido directamente aquí.

Tras una serie de preguntas que tenían todas la misma contestación dimos por finalizada la charla, pero, suponiendo que cuando se encontrase algo mejor irían allí, a hablar con el tutor, decidí quedarme en uno de los sillones aterciopelados, coger un libro, y al menos matar un poco el tiempo, o que el tiempo me matara un poco a mí, que, siendo francos, no sé yo lo que es peor. No fue tarea fácil decantarse por uno en concreto, en aquellas estanterías podías encontrar cualquier cosa que buscases, pero bueno. Cultivarme no era uno de mis móviles. Cómo no, no me equivoqué. A los pocos minutos dos figuras entraron en la habitación. La chica, que yo no sabía si era intrépida o maleducada, comenzó a curiosear por los estantes no sé si buscando un libro o atención, porque adivinad quién iba detrás. Exacto. Pelo corto y rubio, creo que con las pocas personas que habitábamos el lugar, no hace falta más.

—Una amante de los libros, veo —Hodge más amable que de costumbre. Perfecto—. No me dijiste eso, Jace.

El aludido rio de aquella manera en la que parecía que no lo estaba haciendo realmente, como si hasta la risa en él fuera algo canalla y prohibido.

—No hemos hablado mucho durante nuestra corta relación. Me temo —prosiguió, con aquel tono de broma— que nuestros hábitos de lectura no salieron a relucir.

—¿Cómo pudo saberlo? —comentó la joven haciendo caso omiso de las provocaciones del muchacho. Al menos en ese sentido era inteligente—. Que me gustan los libros, quiero decir.

—La expresión de tu rostro cuando entraste. No sé por qué, pero dudé que te sintieras tan impresionada por mi persona.

Os prometo que en ese momento me daban ganas de salir de allí antes de empezar a escuchar más sandeces sacadas de una mala novela detectivesca. Pero aquel gesto sorprendido de parte de Clarissa no pudo por menos que volverme a anclar al sofá y hacerme apartar el libro para dejarlo en el suelo. No sabía muy bien qué había de horrible en un simple cuervo. Lo achaqué a que, quizás, tener cuervos perfectamente domesticados no parecía ser costumbre entre los _mundis_.

—Este es Hugo —Como si se tratara de una persona lo presentó acariciando aquel espeso plumaje—. Hugo es un cuervo, y como tal, sabe muchas cosas —De nuevo con aquellas proposiciones carentes de sentido—. Yo, por mi parte, soy Hodge Starkweather, profesor de Historia, y como tal, no sé ni con mucho lo suficiente.

Encantador. No sabía desde cuando Hodge tenía ese temperamento. No sabía desde cuándo era tan agradable, sabio y bromista, además de cálido y buen anfitrión. Pero bueno, parecía que muchas cosas estaban cambiando y muchas más estaban a punto de hacerlo. Después, ellos dos, se estrecharon la mano.

—Clary Fray.

—Encantado de conocerte —Hodge se acercó a ella, todavía con aquel aura que no sé si estaba sintiendo, creando o fingiendo—. Me sentiría encantado de conocer a cualquiera capaz de matar a un rapiñador con sus propias manos —Así que se trataba de eso. Cosa que, puestos a decir, me parecía del todo imposible, y no tardaría en probar que estaba en lo cierto.

—No fueron mis propias manos —Y ahí estaba, su confesión—. Fue lo que Jace..., bueno, no recuerdo cómo se llamaba, pero...

—Se refiere a mi sensor —la salvó Jace—. Se lo metió a esa cosa por la garganta. Las runas debieron asfixiarlo. Supongo que necesitaré otro —Contuve el impulso de bufar—. Debería haberlo mencionado.

—Hay varios en la habitación de armas —Pero con prontitud volvió a dirigirse hacia la otra para felicitarla. Porque, claro, pasara lo que pasase, había que felicitarla—. Eso fue pensar deprisa. ¿Qué te dio la idea de usar el sensor como arma?

No pude más. Aquella risa que yo frecuentaba, amarga, molesta, aguda hasta que retumbaba en mi pecho y se podían apreciar los graves. Parecía que para todos ella era un genio y para mí, tan solo era una chiquilla con buena suerte, y bastante mentirosa.

—No puedo creer que te tragues esta historia, Hodge.

Volví a tomar el libro. No sé si yo mismo esperaba sorprender o algo por el estilo; quizás quería que pareciera que nada me importaba. En cualquier caso, conseguí una de aquellas sonrisas cómplices de Jace, que, seguramente, había imaginado ya mi reacción.

—No estoy muy seguro —Volví la vista hacia mi tutor, que me observaba con reprobación. Sabía que esa mirada era en realidad una advertencia— de a qué te refieres, Alec.

Yo sí que sabía a lo que se refería él. Se refería a que estaba siendo desagradable. Pero no me juzguéis tan apresuradamente. Matar demonios no era algo sencillo. Yo mismo, que me había enfrentado a muchos, no había matado ninguno. Yo era el que se cercioraba de que todos estuvieran bien, de respaldar a mis compañeros de batalla. Luchar codo con codo junto a ellos, pero nunca remataba. No era algo que me hiciera ilusión, como quién se toma su primera cerveza. No, tenía como prioridad seguir con vida y no perder a nadie por el camino. Pero de esto no se desquitaba el que no quisiera que una mundana, a su segundo día, me superase. Orgullo es algo que siempre he tenido y que nunca perderé.

—¿Estás sugiriendo que no mató a ese demonio después de todo?

Eso mismo sugería.

—Claro que no lo hizo. Mírala... —Era consciente de que me estaba refiriendo a ella como si no estuviera en el cuarto. O como si estuviera y tan solo fuera un maniquí—, es una _mundi_ , Hodge, y una niña pequeña; además: no hay modo de que pudiera acabar con un rapiñador.

—¡No soy una niña pequeña! —exclamó ella. Aquel tono si que era de niña pequeña, como si le hubieran quitado un caramelo—. Tengo dieciséis años..., bueno, los tendré el domingo.

Y aquello no podía significar menos para mí.

—La misma edad que Isabelle. ¿La llamarías a ella una niña?

Claro, muy bonito; pero si Hodge pensaba que el tiro me iba a salir por la culata, estaba equivocado.

—Isabelle procede de una de las dinastías más importantes de Cazadores de Sombras de la historia —No pude por menos que contestar, porque era verdad, y porque me enorgullecía de mi familia más que nadie, e intentaba llevar mi apellido por todo lo alto—. Esta chica, por otra parte, procede de Nueva Jersey —Y una de aquellas miradas rápidas y peyorativas.

—¡Soy de Brooklyn! —De todo lo que yo había dicho y de todo lo que había dejado caer, de lo único que se preocupaba de que "¡Soy de Brooklyn!"—. ¿Y eso qué? ¿Acabo de matar a un demonio en mi propia casa, y tú te vas a poner como un imbécil porque no soy una repugnante niña rica malcriada como tú y tu hermana?

¿Niños ricos? ¿Pijos? ¿Imbécil? Algo se tensó dentro de mí. Algo y no lo conseguía relajar. ¿Quién era ella para hablarme así, de aquel modo, como si supiera quién soy? Como si me conociera de toda la vida.

—¿Qué es lo que me has llamado?

Y el muy estúpido de Jace Wayland parecía terriblemente divertido por todo aquello. Sí, claro. Muy gracioso. En esos momentos no sabía qué clase de _parabatai_ era. Pero claro, había una chica y todos teníamos que bailarle el agua a la chica. Toda ilusión que podría haber acumulado en la enfermería se desvaneció, se evaporó.

—Tiene razón, Alec —¿Que tiene qué? Estaba, francamente, anonadado—. Son esos demonios que utilizan el metro diariamente con lo que tienes que tener cuidado realmente...

—No tiene gracia, Jace —corté yo, porque no, no quería saber lo que quería decir—. ¿Vas a dejar que se quede ahí parada y me insulte?

Porque ella es una cría que no conoces y yo se supone que estoy unido a ti por un vínculo de por vida. Pero eso no lo dije.

—Sí —Sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, sí. Esa palabra retumbó en mi mente una y otra vez. ¿Pero qué? Si se intentaba hacer el graciosillo, no lo estaba consiguiendo—. Te irá bien; intenta verlo como un adiestramiento de tu capacidad de resistencia.

—Puede —continué— que seamos _parabatai_ , pero tu falta de seriedad está acabando con mi paciencia.

—Y tu testarudez acabando con la mía —Juro que en ese momento quería arrancarle todos los pelos de la cabeza—. Cuando la encontré, estaba tendida en el suelo en un charco de sangre con un demonio moribundo prácticamente sobre ella. Contemplé cómo se desvanecía. Si ella no lo mató, ¿quién lo hizo?

—Los rapiñadores son estúpidos. Quizá se picó a sí mismo en el cuello con su aguijón —Por si no es notable, me daba cuenta de que estaba siendo poco coherente, pero no podía evitarlo, porque la rabia me invadía—. Ha sucedido otras veces.

—¿Ahora estás sugiriendo que se suicidó?

—No está bien que ella esté aquí —terminé, intentando reconducir mis propios pensamientos y dejar de hacer el ridículo—. A los _mundis_ no se les permite entrar en el Instituto, y existen buenos motivos para eso. Si alguien supiera esto, podríamos ser denunciados a la Clave.

—Eso no es totalmente cierto —Yo, que sabía todo sobre las reglas de la Clave, las había estudiado a la perfección—. La ley sí nos permite ofrecer refugio a mundanos en ciertas circunstancias. Un rapiñador ya ha atacado a la madre de Clary..., ella podría haber sido la siguiente.

Excusas. Ella estaba perfectamente bien, no necesitaba ayuda de nadie, y menos la nuestra. Y yo ya no podía más. Necesitaba coherencia, necesitaba datos. Exactitud y frialdad.

—Los rapiñadores son máquinas de rastreo y destrucción. Actúan siguiendo órdenes de brujos o poderosos señores demonios. Ahora bien —y esto no me lo podían negar—, ¿qué interés tendría un brujo o un señor demonio en una casa mundana corriente? —Me asomé al fondo de los ojos de la chica, esperando intimidar, y, sobre todo, tratando de que entendieran mi posición—. ¿Alguna idea?

—Debió de tratarse de un error —sugirió Clary.

—Los demonios —repetí como si lo estuviera leyendo en un libro, aburrido por el desconocimiento tan exagerado de los mundanos sobre el submundo— no cometen esa clase de errores. Si fueron a por tu madre, debe de haber existido una razón. Si ella fuera inocente...

—¿Qué quieres decir con inocente? —volvió a hablar la huésped.

¿No era obvio? Si un demonio la había atacado tenía que ser por la fuerza por algún motivo en específico.

—Yo...

—Lo que quiere decir, es que es sumamente raro que un demonio poderoso, de la clase que podría mandar a una hueste de demonios inferiores —prosiguió Hodge, y esa vez sí que lo agradecí—, se interese en los asuntos de los humanos. Ningún mundano puede hacer que acuda un demonio, carecen de ese poder, pero ha habido algunos, desesperados y estúpidos, que han encontrado a una bruja o un brujo que lo haga por ellos.

—Mi madre no conoce a ningún brujo —se apresuró a afirmar, pero paró en seco—. Madame Dorothea..., vive abajo..., es una bruja. ¿Puede ser que los demonios fueran a por ella y cogieran a mi madre por error?

—¿Vive una bruja en el piso de debajo de la casa dónde vives? —inquirió, sumamente extrañado, tanto como yo.

—Es una bruja falsa... —aclaró Jace—, una impostora. Ya lo he comprobado. No hay motivo para que ningún brujo estuviera interesado en ella. A menos que esté buscando bolas de cristal que no funciona.

—Y volvemos a estar donde empezamos —dijo nuestro tutor, pasándose una mano por aquel pelo canoso, y después alargar la mano para pasarla por el plumaje de Hugo—. Parece que ha llegado el momento de informar a la Clave.

—¡No! ¡No podemos!

Jace el defensor de los mundanos.

—Tenía sentido mantener en secreto la presencia de Clary aquí mientras no estábamos seguros de que se recuperara. Pero ahora lo ha hecho, y es la primera mundana que cruza las puertas del Instituto en más de cien años. Conoces las normas sobre que los mundanos conozcan la existencia de los Cazadores de Sombras, Jace. La Clave debe ser informada.

—Por supuesto —dije, porque, sin duda, el hombre estaba en lo cierto—. Podría enviarle un mensaje a mi padre...

—No es una mundana.

No, esa última frase no podía haber sido pronunciada. No podía ser cierto porque indicaba veneno pelirrojo para rato y una completa tontería realizada por parte del rubio.

—Pero sí lo soy.

—No, no lo eres.

Jace seguía en sus trece y yo solo quería una explicación sensata para todo aquello. ¿Era tan difícil?

—Esa noche... había demonios _du'sien_ vestidos como agentes de policía. Teníamos que pasar sin que nos vieran —y ahí estaba, la mayor estupidez de Jace en la última semana, saliendo a la luz—, Clary estaba demasiado débil para correr, y no había tiempo para ocultarse: habría muerto. Así que usé mi estela... y puse una runa _medelin_ en la parte anterior de su brazo. Pensé que...

Quería matar a Jace allí mismo. No tenía ningún sentido. Arriesgarse de aquella manera. Pero claro, la parte de mí que conocía al chico sabía que siendo él era completamente imposible que no hubiera tomado riesgos. Como él decía, era la única manera de vivir.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? —El puñetazo que Hodge infringió contra la mesa hizo que el vello de la nuca se me erizase, y que Clary pegara un leve brinco. La ira de nuestro tutor no era algo frecuente, pero cuando se manifestaba...—. ¡Sabes lo que la Ley dice sobre colocar Marcas en mundanos! ¡Tú... tú precisamente deberías saberlo!

—Pero funcionó. Clary, muéstrales el brazo.

Allí estaba. La runa _medelin_ , y, efectivamente, Jace estaba en lo cierto. Si había funcionado con la chica, es que no era mundana.

—¿Veis? Casi se ha ido. No la lastimó en absoluto —exclamó Jace.

No, nunca se daba cuenta de que los límites existían por un motivo. Que no podía aplicar una runa a alguien a aspectos naturales mundano. No porque no confiara en sí mismo. Porque simplemente no está bien. El fin no justifica los medios. No se puede poner en riesgo a una persona para probar si es nefilim o no. No, no y no. Si las cosas fueran tan fáciles, la Clave no sería tan estricta.

—Esa no es la cuestión —dijo Hodge, arrebatándome las palabras de los labios—. Podías haberla convertido en una repudiada.

—No me lo puedo creer —tuve que intervenir, porque si no, juro y prometo por el Ángel que habría explotado en mil pedazos ahí mismo—, Jace. Sólo los Cazadores de Sombras pueden recibir Marcas de la Alianza..., éstas matan a los mundanos...

Como no, mi definición de libro interrumpida.

—No es una mundana. ¿Es que no me has escuchado? —La voz de Jace sonaba a desesperación. Por hacerme comprender. Por hacernos entrar en razón, o al menos en su razón, a Hodge y a mí. Pero lo que no entendía era el porqué de la reprimenda, y seguramente nunca lo haría—. Eso explica que nos pueda ver. Sin duda tiene sangre de la Clave.

—Pero no la tengo. No podría.

Bien, hasta la cría estaba entrando en razón, solo alguien en ese cuarto faltaba por caerse del burro... Si no fuera porque hacer caer del burro a alguien tan terco como Jace era imposible.

—Debes tenerla. Si no tuvieras, esa Marca que te hice en el brazo...

—Es suficiente, Jace. No hay necesidad de asustarla más —aseguró el de pelo cano.

—Pero yo tenía razón, ¿verdad? —Así que el asunto estaba solo en tener razón. Qué típico—. También explica lo que le sucedió a su madre. Si ella era una Cazadora de Sombras exiliada, podría muy bien tener enemigos en el Submundo.

—¡Mi madre no era una Cazadora de Sombras!

—Tu padre, entonces. ¿Qué hay de él?

Aquella discusión no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Aunque lo fuera, estaba claro que la otra no sabía nada.

—Murió. Antes de que yo naciera.

Eso había sido un golpe bajo para Jace, estaba claro. Para que se estuviera quietecito y callado y dejara de meter la pata y pararse a pensar, para variar.

—Es posible —intervine acabando con ese silencio incómodo, de esos que hacen parecer como si el aire estuviera lleno de dagas cortándolo en pedazos—. Si su padre fuera un Cazador de Sombras, y su madre una mundana..., bueno, todos sabéis que está en contra de la Ley casarse con un _mundi_. A lo mejor se ocultaban.

—Mi madre me lo habría dicho.

Otra vez con su madre. No sabía cómo podía seguir confiando en una mujer que, estaba claro, la había ocultado tantísimas cosas. Quizás ninguna familia era perfecta, pero al menos la mía, creía en aquel momento, estaba entera y exenta de secretos demasiado transcendentales. Quitando el hecho de que, en realidad, solo Isabelle sabía un poco sobre mí.

—No necesariamente. Todos tenemos secretos —No estaba muy seguro de si esa frase era una táctica para parecer más imponente, pero fuera lo que fuese, no estaba causando el efecto deseado porque la chica estaba en otros asuntos.

—Luke. Nuestro amigo. Él lo sabría. Han pasado tres días... —Un gesto de preocupación cruzó su rostro. Maldita sea, aquella mund... Lo que fuera, era como un libro abierto—, debe de estar frenético. ¿Puedo llamarle? ¿Hay un teléfono? Por favor.

Y le puso ojos de cachorro al único perro que allí, no iba a decirle que no. O sea, el rubio. Pero fue Hodge quien se apartó del escritorio y se dirigió al antiguo teléfono, que era uno de los pocos que conservábamos en el Instituto. A excepción de nuestro móviles, claro.

Todos en la sala podíamos escuchar la voz al otro lado del teléfono, al fin y al cabo, teníamos runas para eso. No dijeron nada transcendente, en realidad. Lo que estaba claro es que Clarissa Fray no era bienvenida por el que parecía que era la única persona que se le había venido a la mente. Mentiría si dijera que una parte de mí no se alegraba por eso. Yo estaba, obviamente, en uno de esos rebotes de adolescente que se cree más maduro de lo que realmente es. La otra parte se dedicaba a reñirme a mí mismo por no ser más coherente.

Colgó, y como no podía ser de otra manera, yo me aproveché de aquella herida abierta.

—¿Debo entender que no se ha alegrado de saber de ti?

Y ella seguía mirando al frente, con sus bucles pelirrojos intentando cubrir su rostro, aunque no lo conseguía con demasiado éxito. Estaba a punto de llorar. Todos lo sabíamos y por eso el mayor de los cuatro interrumpió para que nos marcháramos de allí.

—Creo que me gustaría tener una charla con Clary. A solas.

—Excelente —dije poniéndome en pie, y dejando que mis brazos se extendieran en toda la longitud que ocupaban de mi metro noventa—. Te dejaremos para que lo hagas.

—Eso no es nada justo. Yo fui quien la encontró. ¡Soy —continuó con aquella queja— el que le salvó la vida! Tú quieres que esté ahí, ¿verdad?

—No todo el mundo te quiere todo el tiempo, Jace —dije, riendo, apoyando un brazo sobre el hombro de este, y empujándolo sutilmente para que saliéramos de allí.

—No seas ridículo —El ego de cazador se hacía presente—. Bien, pues. Estaremos en la sala de armas.

La puerta se cerró tras nosotros, y comenzamos a caminar por el Instituto en silencio. Era uno de aquellos silencios cómodos, muy íntimos. De esos en los que estás presente como tercera persona y te sientes terriblemente mal por estar interrumpiendo algo privado.

—Por cierto, ¿ya estás recuperado del todo? —Los sonidos de nuestros pasos se fundían en las paredes—. Ya sabes. En el Pandemonium, el otro día. Me parecía que ayer por la noche se te resentía el hombro. Siempre puedo ponerte un _iraze_.

—No —contestó él con una sonrisa de aquellas que debían ser de oreja a oreja, pero que a él le salían ladinas, salvajes—, tranquilo. Estoy bastante mejor.

Yo sabía que no, que seguramente al día siguiente la molestia no se habría ido por completo, pero él jamás se quejaría, porque no era su estilo. Si lo hiciera dejaría de ser Jace Wayland.

Le hice un gesto y pasamos por mi cuarto. Cambié la camiseta por otra que tenía un aspecto bastante similar y me puse unos zapatos. Ir descalzo es una de mis mayores placeres pero en la sala de armas no me parecía de lo más adecuado.

Con esto en mente, abrí la puerta del lugar en cuestión. El cuarto nos recibió con la oscuridad habitual que no tardamos demasiado en suplir. Las paredes, llenas de todo tipo de utensilios de ataque construidos por las Hermanas de Hierro, con el poder del metal celestial que usábamos los cazadores. Además de todo tipo de trajes de combate. Los más usados, obviamente los masculinos. Isabelle prefería otras prendas más provocadoras y en aquellos momentos no había demasiadas personas, aparte de nosotros, allí.

Me senté a lo largo de la mesa central. Teníamos que acabar los cuchillos serafín y, cómo no, otorgarles un nombre. Eso haría que portaran todo su poder.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Jace, alzando la vista.

—¿Y bien qué? —inquirí un tanto molesto, frunciendo el ceño.

—Ella —Hizo una pausa, esperando una reacción por mi parte que nunca terminó de llegar—. Clary —volvió a repetir al ver que yo no pronunciaba absolutamente nada.

—Ya, ¿y?

Esa pregunta había brotado de mis labios con un claro sentimiento de molestia. ¿Y qué podía decir? Lo estaba. Más que molesto estaba celoso. Porque sabía que ella iba a salir a relucir. Porque, al fin y al cabo, todo a partir de ese momento fue culpa de ella. O al menos a mí me gustaba achacarle la total responsabilidad.

—Vamos, Alec, no te puede caer tan mal. Está sola, ya sabes. Sin su madre y sin ese al que ha llamado. Imagínate que fueras tú el que estuvieras en su situación y no como es.

—No sabía que ahora tu mejor aptitud fuera la de ser abnegado —El sarcasmo era notable en mi voz, y él se rio, con ganas, esa risa que le salía desde el fondo del estómago, pero nadie sabe muy bien ni muy exactamente dónde. Yo no pude por menos que sonreír ante esto y contestar con otra de mis sonrisas, de las sinceras y silenciosas.

—Vamos, estoy hablando en serio. Es guapa, ¿no te parece guapa? Además, la comprendo, un poco. Yo tampoco tengo familia.

—Primero —intervine un tanto molesto—, yo soy tu familia. Izzy y mis padres también. Y no, la verdad es que no me parece guapa —y la verdad es que sí que me lo parecía, pero bueno, como bien habéis podido suponer, no era en chicas en lo que yo pensaba—. Mona, quizás. No lo sé, Jace. Quizás podías pensar en otra cosa que no fuera sexo, para variar, ya sabes.

Aquellas bromas, indirectas, como si fueran ataques, con la diferencia de que, en realidad, no lo eran. Sentaban bien, después de dos días de ausencia continua.

—Pararé de pensar en tías cuando ellas dejen de pensar en mí.

—Me temo, que te has olvidado de terminar la frase. Quieres continuar diciendo que es imposible que dejes de pensar en ellas porque es imposible que ellas dejen de pensar en ti.

—Alec Lightwood —y sabía que iba a decir una tontería del tamaño de Rusia—, Cazador de Sombras, el más inteligente de su promoción, vidente y lector de mentes en sus ratos libres.

—Ahora en serio, Jace —dije después de un momento de tranquilidad—. Te fías de la gente sin conocer nada, absolutamente nada sobre ellos. Podría ser un trampa, y —añadí antes de que me interrumpiera de nuevo— sé que no lo es, es demasiado inocente como para ser una espía. Pero solo piensa que te estás encaprichando de alguien que no conoces. Y no —Él volvió a abrir la boca, y yo volví a no permitir que hablase—, no me digas que no tienes cierto capricho, porque lo veo cuando te miro, y sé cómo la miras. No te está haciendo ni caso para lo que suele ser y eso te cabrea, pero a la vez lo hace todo más divertido.

Volví a sacar mi estela y tracé ciertas formas, distraído, intentando enfocarme, pero era imposible. Había dejado mudo a Jace. Imposible. No por demasiado tiempo.

—Alec.

—¿Sí?

—¿A ti no te gusta nadie?


	4. Falsos mutis y otras salidas inacabadas

3\. Los falsos mutis y otras salidas inacabadas.

 _"—Alec._

 _—¿Sí?_

 _—¿A ti no te gusta nadie?"_

Juro que estaba a punto de atragantarme con mi propia saliva y ponerme a toser. Pero en vez de aquello, dejé la estela a la derecha de uno de los cuchillos y alcé el rostro. Separé los labios y le miré. Era tan fácil... Podía ser tan fácil. El "tú" estaba en la punta de mi lengua. Iba a decirlo. En aquel momento me sentía capaz. Quizás por todo el cabreo que tenía contenido. Tomé aire y en ese momento la puerta se abrió.

Lo dicho. Que todo es culpa de ella.

—¿Dónde está Hodge? —La atención de Jace se dispersó de nuevo y se volvió a fijar en la chica, mientras yo volvía a bajar la mirada.

—Escribiendo a los Hermanos Silenciosos.

—¡Puaj! —exclamó Jace, como haciendo presentes mis pensamientos.

—¿Qué hacéis? —inquirió sin preguntar por nuestro gesto de incomodidad para con aquella secta que eran los Hermanos y acercándose a nosotros.

—Dándoles los últimos toques a estas cosas —comentó refiriéndose a los cuchillos—. Sanvi, Sansanvi y Samangelaf. Son cuchillos serafín.

—No parecen cuchillos —miró con curiosidad—. ¿Cómo los habéis hecho? ¿Con magia?

Mi gesto pudo iluminar mi espanto ante tal afirmación. Lo decía de una manera tan despreocupada... Como si alguien afirmase en el siglo veintiuno que el sol gira alrededor de la tierra y no al revés. Aquel comentario inculto dicho de tal manera que parecería que no se estaba dando cuenta de la burrada que acababa de soltar. Y bueno, posiblemente, no, no se daba cuenta.

—Lo gracioso respecto a los _mundis_ es lo obsesionado que están con la magia para ser un grupo de gente que ni siquiera sabe lo que significa la palabra —comentó mi amigo.

—Yo sé lo que significa —replicó ella.

—No, no lo sabes, simplemente crees que lo sabes. La magia es una fuerza oscura y elemental, no tan solo un montón de varitas centelleantes, bolas de cristal y peces de colores que hablan.

—Yo nunca dije que fuera un montón de peces de colores parlantes, tú…

No podía evitar fijarme en que siempre, siempre, Clary únicamente se quedaba con la parte absurda de la conversación, o al menos, la menos transcendente, y no podía evitar repetirla de nuevo en forma de negación.

—Si alguien llama a una anguila eléctrica "patito de goma", eso no convierte —Vaya metáfora más inteligente, Wayland— a la anguila en patito, ¿no crees? Por tanto, que Dios se apiade del pobre desgraciado que decide que quiere darse un baño con el "patito".

—Estás diciendo tonterías.

Por una vez estuve de acuerdo con ella.

—No es verdad.

—Sí, lo es —repliqué mirando al chico y luego a ella—. Mira, nosotros no hacemos magia, ¿de acuerdo? Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber al respecto.

Y sí, me quedé más ancho que alto, o más alto que ancho, o como se quiera expresar.

—Hodge dijo que puedo ir a casa.

Una bomba. Lo peor es que Jace volvió a preguntar. Parecía interesado. Bueno, más bien lo estaba, y algo me volvía a picar de malas maneras. Al parecer, tenía permiso para ir a recoger las cosas de su madre, y, así, además, buscar pruebas para poder identificar a la madre de Clary como una cazadora. O al padre, quién sabe.

—¿Queréis que vaya con vosotros? —pregunté, y la verdad es que esperaba que la respuesta fuera un sí. Más bien, lo necesitaba. Pero parecía que ese no era el día de "cumplir los deseos de Alexander Lightwood".

—No. No es necesario. Clary y yo podemos ocuparnos de esto solos.

Y se fueron, pero antes, me aseguré de perforarlos con la mirada. Sobre todo a ella. Porque el picor se había convertido en escozor, porque se estaba rascando y estaba haciendo herida. Y sí, dolía, y lo sentía. Y lo peor de todo, es que me daba cuenta.

Me quedé observando a la entrada, con aquel portazo retumbando en mi cabeza, viendo la escena una y otra vez, sin parar. De repente, esa sala parecía claustrofóbica. Por eso salí de allí sin perder un instante, y cerciorándome de dejar a buen recaudo los tres cuchillos serafín.

Los pasillos del instituto me resultaban extrañamente vacíos. Entended que esto es raro porque, normalmente, estaban desiertos y a mí no me afectaba en lo más mínimo, por lo que deduje que, en realidad, tan solo era mi molestia permanente. Tenía un mensaje desde Idris que contestar y ningunas ganas de hacerlo. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Jace salía sin mí. Eso era, puestos a añadir, una sensación ajena a lo que acostumbraba.

—Alec —Isabelle apareció, doblando la esquina y casi chocándose conmigo.

Puede parecer que soy una persona un tanto agria. Quizás lo soy. Sé que parecía que mi aversión hacia cualquier persona que no perteneciera a mi círculo de amistades era poco disimulada. Incluso, a veces, puede parecer que mi propio círculo de amistades tiene ganado parte de mi recelo. No lo niego, pero esto es mucho más complicado de lo que se puede explicar en tan solo unas pocas líneas. Desconfiados por naturaleza, así nos enseñan a los buenos Cazadores de Sombras. Pero no todo es blanco ni negro, ni todos los días son iguales.

—Izzy —Sonreí, de lado, como si aquel simple gesto me diera pereza. Aun así me acerqué y posé un pequeño beso en su frente, dedicándole un diminuto arrebato de cariño fraternal.

No preguntó qué me pasaba. Izzy nunca preguntaba, al igual que Jace se guiaban por lo que mejor les parecía cuando les parecía. En ese momento agradecí el silencio. Ella posó suavemente una de sus manos con largos dedos sobre mi rostro, y no pudo evitar sonreír, de aquella manera tierna en la que solo saben mirar las hermanas, que lo comprenden todo a un golpe de vista. Que duelen tanto y que sacan tanto de dentro.

—No te voy a insistir, pero —se separó un poco—, cuando quieras uno de mis consejos de chica atrevida o cuando solo necesites sacarlo todo de dentro avísame, ¿vale?

Yo le quité importancia al tema de la mejor manera que sabía.

—¿Qué te parece la chica nueva? Clarissa.

—No quieres hablar de eso y lo sabes, Alexander.

—Pero prefiero sacar este tema que cualquier otro, Isabelle.

—Tú y yo —dijo la chica agarrándome del brazo y arrastrándome hasta el salón, o la sala que cumplía esa función— deberíamos salir algún día.

—Is…

Pero parecía que no me estaba escuchando, tan solo a ella y a su efímero discurso que, la verdad, yo no quería oír.

—Ya sabes —y me guiñó un ojo—, los hermanos Lightwood —otro intento de queja por mi parte frustrado— a la caza de —no— chicos.

Me solté de su agarre. Lo había dicho. En voz alta. Ella lo había dicho y yo estaba de nuevo sin aliento, saliva y gota de sangre en el bolsillo. No, ella no tenía ni idea.

—No —Pude articular al fin. Con aquella mueca de casi terror en mis labios por las palabras que me llegaban, que retumbaban en mi mente. Y fui a darme la vuelta y desaparecer por donde había venido, pero ella me paró, la siempre insistente Isabelle.

—Alec, porque lo niegues, no deja de existir. No me importa, y a nadie le importará, lo entenderán, con el tiempo lo harán. No te lo puedes guardar todo para siempre —Separé los labios—. Has demostrado tu valía y nadie te la podrá negar, no tiene por qué ser como otras veces…

—He dicho que no —corté y caminé hasta la puerta, pero en el último momento, algo que me ahogaba, algo en el fondo de mi garganta que me estaba asfixiando, me hizo volver sobre mis pasos hasta colocarme de nuevo en la misma posición que segundos antes—. No es cuestión de que la Clave me… repudie —solté al fin— o no. Pero no es tu decisión, es la mía. El mundo entero se desmorona, todos los demonios insinúan o afirman que Valentine ha vuelto. Valentine. Esas son palabras mayores. Justo en este instante aparece una chica que nos va a dar muchos dolores de cabeza. Creo que la cuestión de mi sexualidad puede esperar un poco más. Y aunque no se saque a relucir, seguirá siendo cosa mía.

Esperaba otra reprimenda. Esperaba palabras cortantes nacidas de los labios de la chica. Esperaba cualquier cosa menos aquel abrazo. Aquel abrazo que me recorrió por completo y me desarmó. Izzy, la que afirmaba por encima de todo que el amor estaba ahí y no hacía falta demostración alguna para saberlo, y que, en aquel momento lo demostraba siendo la base que sujeta a la columna a punto de caerse.

—Eres idiota, Alex Lightwood. Y odio cuando tienes razón —suspiró—. Así que, ¿qué te parece si vamos a la biblioteca? Seguro que podemos encontrar algo que nos sirva. Algo además de las enseñanzas de la Clave, algo que nos ayude a definir a Valentine Morgenstern, que nos ayude a saber cómo enfrentarnos a él.

—Eso sí que puedo hacerlo.

La búsqueda no fue demasiado fructífera, todo sea dicho. De hecho, solo pudimos encontrar lo que ya sabíamos. Hallamos datos sobre el Círculo, pero nada sustancial.

—"Cualquier asociación de estas características está completamente prohibida y los responsables serán castigados" —irrumpió la voz de la morena, intentando imitar un tono grave y solemne—. Oh, y mira esto. "Ha quedado demostrado que la Clave y sus leyes son la única manera justa y el único camino viable. Dura lex, sed lex". En serio, van a desgastar la frase de tanto usarla, la he leído ya en al menos cuatro libros diferentes docenas de veces.

—Es lógico. Ten en cuenta que el Círculo sacudió a la Clave desde sus cimientos. Dudó de todo lo que hasta el momento no se había puesto en duda. Lo único que intentan es rehacerse, parece que todos estos libros lo único que hacen es intentar convencerse a sí mismos de que lo que están haciendo no es más que lo correcto.

Dejé el libro de una manera un tanto seca en la mesa de madera. El sonido de esta junto al de las páginas, además del polvo que levantó solo consiguió mejorar aquella atmósfera de tensión y descontrol ante lo desconocido.

—Esconden información, Alec —Creo que se escuchó hasta en Gales el ruido de mi saliva al deslizarse por mi garganta. No me gustaba criticar a la Clave, no era mi estilo. Yo era de cumplir normas—. Sí, quizás a Valentine se le fue de las manos, pero sus ideas eran buenas, Alec, llevarlas al extremo fue lo que las corrompió. Ya escuchaste a Jace el otro día, la Clave está caduca, necesita cambios.

—Pues mira a lo que nos llevaron estos cambios la última vez.

—Las paredes no tienen oídos aunque a veces lo parezca. Sé que piensas lo mismo.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro —Hice una pausa para retomar el libro, pero antes de que pasara tan siquiera un minuto me rendí ante la obviedad de que allí no encontraríamos absolutamente nada—. Mira, llevamos aquí más de una hora. ¿Por qué no vas a… preparar algo para cenar? Mientras tanto yo colocaré esto, y contestaré al mensaje de mamá que llegó esta mañana.

—Debes estar deseando librarte de mí para mandarme a cocinar —dijo ella con aquella mirada impenetrable de los que llevan nuestro apellido, y se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta, pero nuevamente se giró, realizando otro falso mutis—. Oye, que sepas que mi oferta sigue en pie. Bueno, todas ellas.

Agaché la cabeza y deslicé mis ojos hasta la tapa dura de cuero que rezaba en letras delicadas y doradas que parecían flotar "Historia Moderna, tomo tercero". Lo tomé y lo llevé hasta la estantería. Sí, podía ponerme una runa y tardar menos de diez segundos en colocar aquello, pero por algún motivo, quizás por mi necesidad de encontrarme con mis pensamientos, decidí continuar con la manera tradicional.

Aproveché más tarde —cuando todos los tomos estuvieron en su sitio— el silencio de la biblioteca para tomar asiento y fundirme en mis propias ideas. Desdoblé el pedazo de hoja que había estado pulcra a la llegada, y ahora estaba doblada y desgastada por las esquinas y casi rota por el medio. Tomé papel y comencé.

"Hola, mamá.

Sí, ya era consciente de que no te había contestado, no necesitaba una segunda carta que me lo recordase. Bueno, últimamente (la última semana) hemos estado un poco ocupados en el Instituto. Hodge dice que es normal, que hay rachas en las que aparecen más demonios y hay más trabajo, dice que en otros lugares también nombran a Valentine. Dice muchas cosas. Y le creo, no me entiendas de otra forma, pero parece como si sólo nos estuviéramos fijando en la superficie y no más allá. Es frustrante.

Tratando otros temas, supongo que ya os han llegado noticias de Hodge. Una _mundi_ … O bueno, pensábamos que lo era, pero es resistente a las runas. Sí, Jace, como siempre. Temerario, pero eso no te sorprende, supongo. La cuestión es que si tiene sangre de _nefilim_ … Quizás sus padres eran renegados, o alguno de ellos, no tengo ni idea. Han ido a ver el apartamento de la chica, espero que traigan algo medianamente útil.

Conforme a lo demás, estamos bien, todos nosotros. No deberías preocuparte, pero no sobraría que algún día aparecierais por aquí.

Atte: Alec."

Estuve lo suficientemente conforme con el resultado como para darle más vueltas. Siempre he sido bueno con los resúmenes. O más bien nunca he dicho más palabras de las necesarias, por lo que no me fue difícil agregar debajo una síntesis rápida de lo que teníamos hasta ese momento.

El tiempo restante de la tarde lo gasté entre libros, porque, literalmente, acabé quedándome dormido sobre uno cuando no quedaba mucho tiempo para que descubriéramos la verdad. Soñé. Se supone que las siestas no son lo suficientemente profundas como para que el cerebro pueda crear o recordar imágenes. Pero lo hice. Un sueño psicodélico, uno de los más extraños que he tenido en mi vida. Una sensación de adrenalina, descontrol y caída, con luces que se movían a mi alrededor. Una atmósfera que me gustaba tan poco como las discotecas similares a _Pandemonium_. Nunca llegué a olvidar ese sueño, y no tengo ni idea de por qué. La cuestión es que cuando todo se estaba volviendo más agobiante de lo habitual desperté, con una fina capa de sudor sobre mi frente, respirando agitadamente.

—Mierda…

Despegué mi mejilla del libro. La página se había quedado adherida en mi piel, y cuando me paré a leer el contenido, este rezaba estas palabras: _"¿Es una daga esto que veo ante mí con el puño hacia mis manos? ¡Ven, déjame que te empuñe! No te tengo y sin embargo, estoy viéndote. ¿Acaso eres visión fatal, tan perceptible a la vista como al tacto? ¿O sólo eres una daga del espíritu, una falsa creación que nace de un cerebro calenturiento? Te sigo viendo, en forma tan palpable como ésta que ahora empuño. Tú me señalaste la dirección en que yo iba y me insinuaste que un arma como tú era lo que debía utilizar. Mis ojos se convierten en juguete de los demás sentidos, o valen más que todos juntos; no dejo de tenerte ante ellos, y veo en tu puño y en tu hoja espesas gotas de sangre que antes no tenían... ¡Oh, no hay tal! ¡Es ese proyecto sanguinario lo que trae estas cosas a mi imaginación!... En estos momentos, en la mitad del mundo parece muerta la naturaleza y los malos sueños se apoderan de los que duermen; la brujería rinde culto a Hécate, y el crimen, vigilado por su guardián el lobo, cuyo aullido es su guarda, avanza, como Tarquino, a pasos forzados y furtivos hacia su víctima, moviéndose como un espectro. Tú, Tierra, sólidamente y firmemente asentada, apaga mis pasos dondequiera que vayan, no sea que tus piedras denuncien mi marcha y roben al momento oportuno el horror preparado a mostrarse ... ¡Desesperación! Mientras yo amenazo, él vive; y el calor de las acciones se siente enfriado por las palabras_." _Macbeth_ , el título maldito, una de mis obras preferidas. Aquellas palabras hacían que me sintiera especialmente empático con ellas.

Me estiré como un gato, con las muñecas desnudas deslizándose sobre la superficie de madera. Me permití echar la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrar los ojos y tratar de librarme de aquel malestar que se me estaba colando en los huesos. Mi estómago no hacía más que rugir, quejarse y exigir un poco de atención. Perfecto.

Me detuve a mirar la hora, y agradecí que no fuera ya entrada la noche. De hecho iba a llegar a cenar. El eco de mis pasos fue siendo expulsado por el ruido de platos, y ciertas voces que se entremezclaban entre sí.

No necesité más palabras y explicaciones de las que me habían ofrecido con aquellas frases sueltas. Así que Clarissa era la hija de Valentine. Ella aparecía en el preciso momento en el que se avecinaba la resurrección de aquel monstruo que se disfrazaba de Cazador de Sombras. Demasiadas casualidades en un periodo de tiempo demasiado corto. Aunque bueno, el hecho de que la casa de la chica hubiera sido atacada por demonios la libraba, aunque solo fuera un poco, de todo rumor o temor a su conocimiento e implicación en los planes de su padre.

—Dudo que enviara a un demonio rapiñador —interrumpí yo entrando a la cocina e interrumpiendo a mi hermana— porque quiera que "vuelvan a estar juntos".

Tomé un plato y me senté a la mesa, junto a Jace, cerciorándome de tomar sitio antes que él y situarme en frente de la pelirroja.

—No sería lo que yo haría —intervino Jace con aquella mueca, que después se transformaba en sonrisa, y que más tarde se convertía en una carcajada a su mismo chiste—. Primero los dulces y las flores, luego las cartas de disculpa y a continuación las hordas de demonios rapiñadores. En ese orden.

—Tal vez —contó con la broma Izzy— le envió dulces y flores. No lo sabemos.

—Isabelle —Hodge fue el que, en aquel momento, intentó poner en vereda la conversación—, se trata del hombre que hizo caer tal destrucción sobre Idris como no se había visto nunca, que puso a los Cazadores de Sombras contra los subterráneos e hizo que por las calles de Idris corriera la sangre.

Y una sonrisa lobuna se asentó en los labios de la morena de dieciséis años.

—Resulta más bien excitante, toda esa maldad —concluyó.

—De todos modos, ¿por qué desea tanto Valentine esta Copa? ¿Y por qué cree que la madre de Clary la tiene?

Ese momento fue en el que me percaté de que un chico moreno era más que otro de los muebles del cuarto.

—Usted —dijo Clary, volviéndose para mirar a Hodge— dijo que era para poder crear un ejército. ¿Quiere decir que es porque puede usar la Copa para crear más Cazadores de Sombras?

—Sí.

—¿De modo que Valentine simplemente podría acercarse a cualquier tipo —continuó el _mundi_ las palabras de su amiga— en la calle y convertirlo en un Cazador de Sombras? ¿Simplemente con la Copa? ¿Funcionaría conmigo?

Como se aproximara más, acabaría lanzándose contra la mesa.

—Posiblemente —respondió nuestro tutor—. Pero lo más probable es que seas demasiado mayor. La Copa funciona en niños. Un adulto o bien no se vería afectado en absoluto por el proceso o moriría en el acto.

¿Por qué le estábamos explicando todo eso? Esa era la verdadera pregunta que nadie parecía querer responder.

Ellos se fundieron en una conversación en la que Hodge se empeñaba en contar cosas sobre el Círculo a dos personas que lo único que podían hacer con ello era escribirlo y usar ese papel para limpiarse el culo. Porque puede que yo debiera estar atendiendo como lo estaban haciendo los otros cuatro, pero la verdad era que, de repente, nada de eso parecía causar reparo en mí. Como antes en la biblioteca. Desperté de este anhelo cuando el hombre apartó su plato y se recostó en su asiento.

—Valentine estaba loco. Era brillante, pero demente. No le importaba nada que no fuera matar demonios y subterráneos. Nada que no fuera hacer que el mundo fuese puro. Habría sacrificado a su propio hijo por la causa y no era capaz de comprender que alguien no lo hiciera.

Esa frase, la mención de un niño, me pareció la proposición más horrible que había escuchado jamás.

—¿Tenía un hijo?— me limité a preguntar.

—Hablaba de un modo figurado —respondió—. Cuando su tierra ardió, cuando su hogar fue destruido, se dio por supuesto que había preferido destruir, no sólo a sí mismo, sino también a la Copa, antes de ceder ambas cosas a la Clave. Se encontraron sus huesos en las cenizas, junto con los huesos de su esposa.

—Pero mi madre vivió —protestó Clary—. Ella no murió en el fuego.

—Y tampoco, por lo que parece ahora, murió Valentine. A la Clave no le satisfará que la hayan engañado. Pero lo que es más importante, querrán conseguir la Copa.

Todo avecinaba problemas, problemas y más problemas.

—Me parece que lo primero que debemos hacer es hallar a la madre de Clary —dijo Jace dejando el vaso sobre la mesa—. Encontrarla a ella y encontrar la Copa; encontrarla antes de que lo haga Valentine.

Los otros dos _nefilim_ que se encontraban en el cuarto se enzarzaron en una pelea verbal. Uno afirmaba que estaba cualificado, y el otro instaba en que tan solo era un niño. No tenía nada que hacer contra Valentine. Y yo estaba de acuerdo.

—Hodge tiene razón —dije, poniendo fin a aquella discusión.

—Valentine es peligroso. Sé que eres un buen Cazador de Sombras. Probablemente el mejor de los de tu edad. Pero Valentine es de los mejores que han existido.

—Pero nosotros estamos aquí —insistió él. Jace siempre fue cabezota e incansable, pero, por una vez, no debía salirse con la suya—. Nosotros estamos aquí y debido a los Acuerdos, no hay nadie más. Si no hacemos algo…

—Vamos a hacer algo. Enviaré un mensaje a la Clave esta noche. Podrían tener a un cuerpo de _nefilim_ aquí mañana si quisieran. Ellos se ocuparán de esto. Tú ya has hecho suficiente —Y Hodge dijo la última palabra.

O la habría dicho si Jace no fuera tan sumamente incansable.

—No me gusta.

—No tiene por qué gustarte —insistí. Nuestros ojos chocaron en aquel momento. Yo era su _parabatai_. Yo tenía que estar ahí para pararle los pies cuando nadie, ni siquiera él mismo, podía.

—Pero, ¿qué pasa con mi madre? No puede esperar a que algún representante de la Clave aparezca. Valentine la tiene en estos momentos. Pangborn y Blackwell lo dijeron, y él podría estar…

La palabra "torturándola" se quedó en el ambiente, flotándose y deshaciéndose, y parecía que nadie estaba dispuesto a salir de aquel ensimismamiento.

—Haciéndole daño —intervino de nuevo el mundano. En parte entendía a Simon, parecía que su relación con Clary era similar a la de un _parabatai_ , pero sin el hecho de estar tan extremadamente conectados. Yo, si fuera Jace el que estuviera de esa manera, seguramente habría sido el único capaz de romper el silencio—. Pero, Clary, también dijeron que estaba inconsciente y que Valentine no estaba contento con eso. Parece que está esperando a que despierte.

Lo que pasó después es fácil de resumir. No teniendo idea de dónde buscar, no sabiendo por qué hechos empezar, decidimos tomar uno de los caminos más seguros. Los Hermanos Silenciosos. No había Cazadores de Sombras más curtidos y sabios que ellos. Ni tampoco más viejos. Una experiencia sin duda desagradable era la de bajar a la Ciudad de Hueso, pero era la salida más rápida que, más tarde, nos pondría sobre la pista.

—Iré contigo —se ofreció Jace, siempre tan abnegado como siempre.

—¡Ya es suficiente! —gritó Simon—. Déjala en paz.

Me estaba sacando de mis casillas. Sí, compartía su pensamiento. Yo tampoco quería que Jace estuviera permanentemente detrás de la pelirroja. Pero cuando se trata de temas tan sumamente serios, lo que queremos o no cada uno se deja de lado, se aparta, porque no es una cuestión de gustos o preferencias. Es una cuestión de trabajo. De sangre fría.

—¿Qué haces tú todavía aquí, mundano?

—He dicho que la dejes en paz —Sus ojos no se dignaron a encontrarse con los míos. Si hubiera tenido allí mi arco, le habría lanzado una flecha entre ceja y ceja. Ese muchacho conseguía que mi paciencia se esfumase.

—Alec tiene razón —me apoyó Jace—. El instituto tiene el deber de dar refugio a Cazadores de Sombras, no a sus amigos mundanos. En especial cuando estos han dejado de ser bienvenidos.

Isabelle asintió y se levantó, cogiendo al no-invitado por el brazo y arrastrándolo hasta la salida.

—Yo le acompañaré fuera.

Después, cada mochuelo se fue a su olivo. Yo seguía con el sueño pegado al cuerpo, mañana sería otro día, así que me fui a acostar un par de horas después. Encontré el cuerpo de Clary en el suelo del pasillo, profundamente dormida. Y si te he visto, no me acuerdo; así que, tras dedicarle una mirada no muy compasiva, continué el camino hacia mi cuarto.


	5. Magnus Bane

4\. Magnus Bane.

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente, hora temprana por culpa de mi teléfono móvil. Mil veces juré que lo iba a apagar porque esas mil veces fui despertado por el tono personalizado de Jace, y otras tantas por el de Izzy, pero nunca llegué a llevarlo a la práctica.

"¡Alec!, ¡despierta!" su voz sonaba enérgica. Reconocía el tono como si fuera el mío propio.

"Te puedes ir un poco a la mierda, Jace. ¿Sabes qué hora es?" pregunté, aun somnoliento, sin acabar de despejarme por completo. Me froté los ojos con una mano, mientras me incorporaba en la cama.

"Reúnete con nosotros en Taki's. Desayuno."

"Pero, ¿qué? ¿Ahora? Jace, por el Ángel, como si no pudiéramos ir, no sé, a una hora normal."

"Sí, ya me has oído, desayuno."

"Además, en Taki's, ¿no se te ha ocurrido que otros tenemos cosas que hacer que no sea ir hasta la otra punta de la ciudad?"

"¿Qué? Sólo está a unas pocas manzanas de distancia. Muévete."

Antes de que yo pudiera seguir con mi réplica colgó, y suspirando, me puse en marcha. No tardé mucho en ponerme ropa de _mundi_ —o sea, ropa normal, no la que usaba el resto del día para entrenar— y que tan pocas veces frecuentaba. Llamé al cuarto de Isabelle y entré. En su interior estaban ella y el mundano. No sé por qué no me extrañé. Ella se encogió de hombros y yo suspiré.

—Al Taki's. Jace está allí y me acaba de llamar —Ignoré la presencia del otro con tanto éxito como de costumbre.

—¿Y Clary? —inquirió él.

—Date prisa, Izzy.

Me giré para continuar mi camino de vuelta al lugar indicado, pero un brazo me lo impidió. Una mano de dedos largos y delgados que me intentaba parar los pies. Simon. Le perforé con la mirada, pero él no se retiró.

—He preguntado que si está ahí Clary.

Tomé su mano, y después de un par de movimientos que él no vio venir, le tenía sujeto a dos pies del suelo, con su cara casi rozando la mía.

—Alec… Déjalo, anda —dijo Isabelle con una sonrisa complaciente en su rostro.

—Ten cuidado. Ya te he dicho que no eres bienvenido aquí —Le solté y me volví a colocar la camiseta—. Sí, está allí —me giré—. Lo dicho —volví a mirar a la morena y salí de allí.

Primero me marqué con una runa de velocidad, otra de sigilo y más tarde, otra de invisibilidad. Esto hizo que tardara menos de cinco minutos en llegar al lugar indicado.

—¡Eh! —exclamé aproximándome. Estaban en la entrada del lugar. La mirada de Clary se me quedó pegada como si fuera sudor, ¿me estaba evaluando?, ¿en serio? No tuve pudor en responderle a aquello con otra del mismo calibre, y hasta que no apartó sus ojos de los míos, no los moví—. Izzy viene de camino. Trae al mundano.

—¿Simon? —La mirada de ella fue esperanzada. La de Jace parecía más bien entre molestia y decepción—. ¿De dónde ha salido?

—Se presentó a primera hora de la mañana. No podía permanecer alejado de Izzy, supongo. Patético —Sonreí con ganas, en parte porque aquello era de lo más divertido y en parte porque sabía que eso le molestaría a cierta joven. Dos pájaros de un tiro—. De todos modos, ¿entramos o qué? Estoy hambriento.

—Yo también. Realmente podría pedirme unas colas de ratón fritas.

Los vaciles de Jace conseguían hacerme reír imprevisiblemente.

—¿Unas qué? —inquirió la chica dándole sentido a la broma.

—Tranquilízate. Es solo un restaurante barato —Y se puso al frente, caminando hacia la entrada. Yo le seguí, y la otra vino después.

Clancy estaba en la puerta, como de costumbre. Jace susurró la frase que siempre decía, añadiendo que la chica venía con nosotros y luego le mostramos nuestras runas de la visión. Tras esto, nos dejó pasar.

Tomé mi menú y la verdad es que ni yo mismo se por qué siempre acabo pidiendo lo mismo. Pero aun así se había convertido en casi una rutina en aquel lugar.

—¿Quién se come un pescado entero crudo? —preguntó la mundana.

—Los kelpies. Las selkies. Tal vez alguna ondina de tanto en tanto —Me encogí de hombros.

—No pidas —advirtió Jace— nada de la comida de las hadas. Tiende a enloquecer un poco a los humanos. Te comes una ciruela de hada y al poco rato estás corriendo desnuda por la avenida Madison con una cornamenta en la cabeza. No es que eso me haya sucedido nunca a mí.

No pude por menos que reír. Porque no. A él no le había pasado, pero a otra persona sí.

—¿Te acuerdas de Alastair? Fue penoso. Y tan solo por una apuesta.

—Sí, pero no te hagas el inocente, cabrón —me dijo continuando mis risas— porque fuiste tú el que apostaste con él.

—No, no, Jace. Fue él el que se puso en esa encrucijada. Yo solo le di un empujón. Además. Sabemos cómo es, y le encanta meterse en líos con los mundanos. La última vez, según me han dicho, los policías le anduvieron buscando por más de media hora. Y, adivina. No le pudieron encontrar por ninguna parte.

—Es un caso perdido. No me imagino qué harán cuando crezca —dijo el chico sin prestar verdadera atención. Una respuesta casi automática. Yo lo sabía. Pero era Jace, su falta de atención venía en el pack.

—Pues —adiviné yo— lo mismo que a Jonas la última vez. Darle un buen susto y con suerte, que eso surta…

—¿Nos van a traer café algún día? —me interrumpió de mal humor.

Sí. Me sentía como un completo imbécil. Cada vez que hacía aquello, yo lo único que necesitaba era partirle un vaso en la cabeza. La solución fue que me hundí en mi asiento —todo lo que puedo teniendo en cuenta que mido un metro noventa—, y me fui a mis cosas. Saqué el móvil, no sé por qué, la cosa era distraer la atención y no parecer tan repentinamente penoso.

—¿Para quién es toda la carne cruda? —volvió a preguntar la otra.

Y con mayor interés que si fuera yo el receptor, le explicó lo más amablemente que sabía, dónde estaba la comida para humanos. ¿Entendéis cómo iban en aumento mis celos? ¿Al menos os hacéis una mínima idea de todo esto?

—¿Tienen batidos aquí? —intervino de nuevo dejando el menú sobre la mesa.

—Hay un batido de albaricoque y ciruela con miel de milflores que es simplemente maravilloso —Mi hermana hizo su entrada triunfal con su lame-culos humano detrás. Casi me recordó a un vampiro teniendo uno de aquellos humanos-mascota—. Muévete un poco —le indicó a Clary, que obedeció inmediatamente—. Sobre los batidos, deberías tomar uno —le comentó al mundi, que seguía embelesado—. Pero en fin. ¿Qué tal fue en la Ciudad de Hueso? ¿Averiguasteis lo que hay en la cabeza de Clary?

—Conseguimos un nombre —dijo Jace acomodándose en su asiento. O más bien intentando hacerse el interesante—. Magnus…

—Calla —le indiqué a Jace, con un golpe certero de menú que hizo que me mirase estupefacto.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó molesto.

—Este lugar está repleto de subterráneos. Lo sabes. Creo que deberías intentar mantener en secreto los detalles de nuestra investigación —expliqué. Y cuando hube terminado, me di cuenta de que, ninguno de los otros _nefilim_ allí me iba a tomar en serio. Como siempre, yo era el único que prestaba atención a los detalles.

—¿Investigación? ¿Ahora somos detectives? —dijo Isabelle con una de sus agudas risas, que solo consiguieron que Simon la mirase con aún más devoción—. Tal vez deberíamos tener todos nombres en clave.

—Buena idea —respondió Jace, inflándose como un pavo—. Yo seré el barón Hotschaft Von Hugenstein.

No pude por menos que bufar y sonreír. Solo un poco. No me gustaba caer en esto, porque no me gustaba ser el objeto que provocaba las risas, pero no pude por menos. Ese nombre tenía su historia.

—¿Sabéis lo que vais a tomar?

Que podría haber sido un "Yo te quiero tomar a ti, Jace Wayland" pronunciado con aquella aterciopelada voz que a mí me daba grima. La chica recogió las cartas después de haber tomado nota y se dispuso a ir a servirlas, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Jace. Tan típico como de costumbre.

—¿Ella es un efrit también? —Parecía que Clary no se cansaba de preguntar y preguntar. Parecía la típica niña repelente que en clase no para quieta ni un momento.

—¿Kaelie? No. Es parte duende, creo —contestó el que siempre contestaba.

—Tiene —continuó Isabelle— ojos de ondina.

—¿Realmente sabéis lo que es? —preguntó el mundano.

—Respeto su intimidad —respondió negativamente Jace. Y después, tan cariñoso como acostumbraba, me dio un codazo para que me apartara del medio. No sé cómo me las arreglaba por aquel momento que siempre conseguía estar en el medio de todo—. Déjame salir un segundo.

Todos miramos aquella escena. Yo menos que nadie. Miré a lo que iba y simplemente agaché la cabeza y miré a la mesa, jugueteando con el tenedor en mis manos, rompiendo poquito a poco la servilleta.

—No debería provocar a las camareras de ese modo —dijo Isabelle, ya acostumbrada a lo de siempre.

—No pensarás que lo hace en serio, ¿verdad? Que le gusta, quiero decir.

—Es una subterránea —Y eso fue todo lo que necesitaba oír.

—No lo capto —Otra vez—. Todo esto de los subterráneos. No los cazáis, porque no son exactamente demonios, pero no son exactamente personas, tampoco. Los vampiros matan, beben sangre…

—Solo los vampiros delincuentes beben sangre humana de gente viva —dije ya aburrido.

Y la conversación se siguió posponiendo, vino Jace y continuamos con aquello. La verdad es que en esas ocasiones odiaba ser el mejor amigo de Jace. En ese momento podría estar entrenando en el instituto, y no perdiendo el tiempo con mundanos de preguntas absurdas. Tenía cosas mejores que hacer y, la verdad es que, desde que estaba allí la Fray, no podía estar más incómodo.

—Espera —dijo Isabelle interrumpiendo la conversación tan interesante (nótese el sarcasmo) sobre los acuerdos—. ¿Cómo has dicho que era ese nombre? El nombre en la cabeza de Clary.

¿Por qué nunca se me hacía ni el más mínimo caso?

—No lo dije. Al menos, no acabé de decirlo —Me sonrió con suficiencia y yo bufé. ¿Para qué más? Iba a hacer lo que le diera la real gana de todas formas—. Es Magnus Bane. Rima con "coñazo excesivamente prudente".

Iba a responder a aquello, cuando Isabelle soltó una exclamación, casi triunfante.

—No puede ser…, pero estoy casi totalmente segura… —Rebuscó en su monedero sin pensarlo dos veces, y, con mayor alegría de la que habría tenido matando a una docena de demonios ella sola, alzó un papel—. Mirad esto.

Lo observé, y después Jace.

—Es una invitación a una fiesta. En algún lugar de Brooklyn —dije yo—. Odio Brooklyn.

—No seas snob —dijo Jace, con otro de sus codazos—. ¿Dónde conseguiste esto, Izzy?

—De aquel kelpie en Pandemónium. Dijo que sería imponente. Tenía un montón de ellas.

Le mostramos la tarjeta a los demás, para que pudieran ver que, efectivamente el anfitrión era "Magnus, el magnífico brujo" que prometía "una velada de placeres más allá de lo que uno era capaz de imaginar". ¿Debería sonar atractivo? Porque a mí solo me daba ganas de vomitar.

—¿Significa eso que tenemos que ir a la fiesta?

La fiesta empezaba a media noche. Para mi salvación aún tenía tiempo por delante antes de la tortura. O quizás no. Porque, cómo no, Jace exigió el monopolio que tenía sobre mí como mi parabatai, y, por lo tanto me "secuestró" y yo dejé que lo hiciera, dentro de la sala de armas y después en la de entrenamiento. Durante aquellos cuatro días habíamos relajado un tanto el ejercicio, pero la rutina nos podía y los huesos nos dolían sin descargarlos en actividad física. Mi fuerte era el arco. El de Jace el cuerpo a cuerpo. El noventa por ciento de las veces, los combates que requerían golpes los ganaba él. Los de estrategia y, como tal, alejamiento, eran mi fuerte.

Mis reflejos me salvaron. Uno de los bastones de madera que usábamos para practicar me fue enviado directamente a la cabeza por el de los cabellos rubios.

—Buena recepción —dijo él, y me abstuve de responder.

Dos veces me caí. Dos veces me tiró. Dos veces me levanté con movimientos casi felinos. Nuestras peleas siempre eran intensas. Nadie, nunca, nos veía pelear. Nunca. Y lo preferíamos así. O al menos yo lo prefería así, y Jace lo respetaba. Estoy seguro de que casi todo el mundo pensaba y piensa que es porque yo no quería que me vieran perder. Menuda gilipollez. Todo el mundo, sin excepción, daba por hecho que yo era más débil que Jace. Todos daban por hecho que yo le había perseguido y que hasta que no había conseguido que fuéramos _parabatai_ no había parado. Muchos tendrán en mente que Jace terminó aceptando por pena. Recuerdo que le preguntaron que si estaba seguro de aquella decisión repetidas veces. Él, simplemente, se limitaba a ignorarlos y a mí no me lo preguntaron ni siquiera una. Pero me daba igual. Porque fui yo el que aceptó. Porque fue él el incansable. Porque fue la única persona que no me subestimó, que no me puso por debajo. Porque no le cambiaría por nada del mundo. Que tengo pocas personas que se ganen mi confianza, pero, las que lo han hecho, se lo han ganado a pulso.

—Alexander Lightwood —dijo él infringiendo otro golpe que paré con éxito—. ¿Qué te pasa? En serio, tío, estás muy raro últimamente.

Él se separó y alejó un tanto del centro de la sala, con un movimiento de muñeca me indicó que me esperase, un momento, y se secó la frente con una toalla blanca.

—No me pasa nada —Más ruido de maderas entrechocando.

¿Que qué me pasaba? Qué no me pasaba. Esa era la pregunta. Ya no solo es que mis delirios amorosos fueran penosos y penosamente frustrados por una chica a la que no conocíamos. Es que estaba siendo desplazado hasta en las malditas conversaciones.

Que estaba celoso, joder. Que estaba más celoso que en toda mi vida y me carcomía por dentro aceptarlo.

—Ya. No sabía que ahora tuviéramos tan poca confianza para que no pudiéramos contarnos lo que nos pasa.

Movimientos erráticos. Golpes certeros. Jace los paraba como si no tuviera problema alguno. Yo hacía lo mismo. Al final todos seguíamos una rutina hasta para aquello. Él sabía por dónde iban mis golpes, y yo, aunque uno o dos me sorprendieran, conocía de sobra los suyos. ¿Y si…?

—Sabes que —Digamos que soy un experto mentiroso, ¿que no lo haga muy a menudo? Esa es otra historia— si me pasara algo, te lo contaría.

Entonces, ¿se suponía que para ganar tendría que ser imprevisible? ¿Y cómo podía ser aquello? Quizás con un ataque invasivo. Como uno de los suyos. Sí, conocía los movimientos de Jace, estaba casi seguro de que podía imitarlos.

—Y yo que si no te conociera, me lo creería.

Me arrinconó contra una de las esquinas del cuarto y yo me zafé de él con un golpe dirigido a las costillas que tuvo que esquivar, haciendo que abriera el paso. No sé cómo o de qué manera sucedió. Me alejé de él, corriendo, hacia una pared. La velocidad hizo que pudiera dar tres pasos sobre la pared para después impulsarme con los pies hacia atrás. Volando, me sentía, de repente, liberado. Curvé mi espalda, notando un pequeño dolor entre las vértebras cuatro y cinco, pero no le hice el más mínimo caso. Asenté un golpe contra el hombro del chico que en aquel momento tenía un rostro completamente estupefacto. Pero no, eso no sirvió, o al menos no fue suficiente. Se dio la vuelta, arrastrando el objeto por el suelo, pero yo estaba en pie tras él. Pude advertirlo y saltar, no sin un tropiezo. Dejé caer el trozo de madera al suelo, liberando mis manos, que fueron directas a sus oídos, con un golpe certero, potente, que consiguió aturdirle. Le arrebaté la vara de la mano y tomándola golpeé de la manera más fuerte que pude su estómago, mandando el cuerpo resbaladizo de Jace hacia la pared.

¿No he dicho todavía que funciono mejor cabreado? Bueno, he escrito esto para mostraros que sí, Jace era el mejor Cazador de Sombras de nuestra generación. Y yo estoy orgulloso de él. Pero no es invencible y yo no soy débil.

Se levantó casi al instante. Jace, con aquella sonrisa socarrona en el rostro. Haciendo patente la frase de "da igual ganar que hacer gloriosa la derrota". Jace, con aquella manera de apartarse el pelo de su rostro. Con aquellas intenciones con las que solo nos quedaba rezar para que fueran malas. Él se acercó a mí, me revolvió el pelo, como si fuera su hermano pequeño y estuviera orgulloso de mi proeza. Me dio un abrazo y yo no pude por menos que devolvérselo, grabando aquel olor dulzón de su perfume que ya estaba casi eliminado por completo. En ese instante me sentí la persona más agradecida del planeta.

Las duchas son reparadoras. Muchas veces me he quedado debajo del agua hirviendo. Muchas veces me he quedado debajo del agua congelada. No, nunca fui famoso por el punto intermedio. Esta vez se trató de la segunda. Necesitaba quitarme aquella sensación soporífera, aquel sentimiento pegajoso que no solo estaba en el sudor.

Las chicas, cómo no, tardaron en aparecer lo que parecía una eternidad, y después de una charla de las banales, nos pusimos, por fin, en marcha. Yo iba delante, con las manos metidas en mis pantalones oscuros de cazador de sombras, con no más compañía que arco y flechas.

—¡Jace! —grité.

Este tardó no más de cinco segundos en reunirse conmigo.

—¿Sí?

—¿Crees que estamos en el lugar correcto?

—Vampiros —dedujo Jace, al ver ciertas motocicletas fácilmente encuadrables en el clan de los Hijos de la Noche.

Volvimos a caminar, dejando atrás estos objetos, no sin antes dejar nuestra firma personalizada en ellos. Sobre la puerta de un apartamento solo uno de ellos tenía un nombre. Y este era "Bane". Isabelle presionó dos veces. Cuando iba por la tercera, la frené. Muchas veces, la impaciencia podía con mi hermana.

—No seas maleducada.

Ella, como siempre, iba a replicar. Pero la puerta se abrió. Dentro, un hombre con facciones, no muy marcadas, asiáticas, nos miraba. Algo hizo que lo observara más de la cuenta. Primero su rostro. Ojos llenos de purpurina, recargados, y labios oscuros. Seguí deslizando mi mirada por una camiseta negra un poco peculiar, más abajo unos vaqueros y cuando continuaba descendiendo por su cintura, Isabelle me sacó de aquel ensimismamiento.

—¿Magnus? ¿Magnus Bane?

—Ese soy yo. Hijos de los nefilim. Vaya, vaya. No recuerdo haberos invitado.

Mi hermana contestó contoneándose y mostrando su invitación.

—Tengo una invitación. Estos son mis amigos.

—Sin duda estaba borracho. Entrad —dijo apartándose—. E intentad no asesinar a ninguno de mis invitados.

—¿Incluso si uno de ellos derrama su bebida en mis zapatos nuevos? —preguntó Jace, fingiendo estar terriblemente consternado.

—Incluso así.

Magnus fue rápido. Muy rápido. Arrancó la estela de la mano de Jace y la guardó en uno de los bolsillos de los pantalones de Jace.

—Y en cuanto a eso, mantenlo en tus pantalones, Cazador de Sombras.

Sonreí ante la actitud de brujo. No pude por menos. Y más sorprendido quedé de nuestro anfitrión cuando vi el "apartamento", por llamarlo de alguna manera. Aquel local era enorme, imponente. Parecía que la fama de los brujos y sus fiestas está justificada y bien justificada. Pero, aunque todo parecía fantástico, la verdad es que me seguían sin gustar las fiestas.

—Oye —dijo Jace— lo cierto es que tenemos que hablar de…

—¡Magnus Bane! —gritó una voz, interrumpiéndonos—. Alguien ha vertido agua bendita dentro del depósito de mi moto. Está estropeada. Destrozada. Todos los conductos se han derretido.

—¿Derretido? ¡Qué horror!— Pero no sé por qué, Magnus no parecía en absoluto horrorizado.

—Quiero saber quién lo hizo —exigió el que, obviamente, era un vampiro—. Pensaba que habías jurado que no habría hombres lobo aquí esta noche, Bane.

Y lo siguiente fue asombroso.

—No invité a ninguno de los Hijos de la Luna. Precisamente debido a vuestra estúpida enemistad —Magnus se miró las uñas, completamente negras—. Si alguno de ellos decidió sabotear tu moto, no era mi invitado, y por tanto no es mi responsabilidad —El brujo continuó imponente, sin dejar que una réplica brotara del vampiro. Con tan solo un gesto de su mano, invisible, certero, hizo que aquel vampiro se arrepintiera de haber aparecido esa noche para enfadar al gran brujo de Brooklyn. El vampiro macho intentaba respirar (curioso, teniendo en cuenta que está muerto), llevándose en vano las manos a su garganta, intentando librarse de aquella presencia desagradable que lo aprisionaba—. Has abusado de mi hospitalidad. Ahora vete.

Y el vampiro le obedeció.

—Eso ha sido impresionante —dijo Jace con un silbido.

Lo había sido.

—¿Te refieres a esa pequeña rabieta? Lo sé —dijo como quien afirma que el día está nublado—. ¿Qué problema tiene ella?

Pero es que, juro que no pude contener una carcajada.

—Alec, cállate —ordenó Jace, pero también estaba a punto de imitarme.

—Lo supuse —dijo Magnus, que también sonreía, aunque de manera un tanto más leve—. Sois bastardos vengativos, ¿no es cierto? Sabéis que sus motos funcionan con energías demoniacas. Dudo que vaya a poder repararla.

—Una sanguijuela menos dando un paseíto por ahí. Mi corazón sangra.

—Oí —dije— que algunos de ellos pueden hacer que sus motos vuelen —La verdad era que tan mal no me lo estaba pasando.

—No es más que un viejo cuento de brujas —Por primera vez me miró, y contemplé sus ojos, ojos de gato que me dejaron terriblemente sorprendido. Sé que los brujos siempre tienen anomalías, pero nunca había visto una tan sutil y... ¿En serio estaba pensando en aquello como algo atractivo? Sí, lo estaba haciendo—. Así que ¿por eso os queríais colar en mi fiesta? ¿Solo para destrozar las motos de unos cuantos chupa-sangre?

—No —dijo Jace, que volvía a activar el "modo trabajo"—. Necesitamos hablar contigo. Preferiblemente en un lugar privado.

La ceja de Magnus se alzó, y se apoyó contra una de las sillas.

—¿Tengo problemas con la Clave?

—No —respondió el rubio.

—Probablemente no… ¡Ay! —dije yo al mismo tiempo, ganándome una patada en el tobillo, a la que respondí con una mirada asesina.

—No —volvió a insistir—. Podemos hablar contigo bajo el sello de la Alianza. Si nos ayudas, cualquier cosa que digas será confidencial.

—¿Y si no os ayudo?

—Tal vez nada —respondió el de los ojos dorados, desafiante—. Tal vez una visita a la Ciudad Silenciosa.

—Es toda una elección la que me ofreces, pequeño Cazador de Sombras.

—No es ninguna elección.

—Sí. Eso es exactamente a lo que me refería.


	6. Mil formas de enrojecerse

5\. Mil formas de enrojecerse.

No me entretendré más de la cuenta en relatar aquí cuales fueron nuestros descubrimientos sobre Clary y su pasado. No por nada en específico, sino porque la repercusión que tuvo esto en mi vida fue una cuestión temporal, y no trasciende más allá. Podría escribir más de cien páginas en cómo el dormitorio de Magnus hizo que me pusiera repentinamente nervioso. Cómo me senté en una de las sábanas de color amarillo, y como me quedé allí, en modo contemplativo y él me hizo sonrojarme al menos un par de veces. Cómo descubrimos que el trabajo que había hecho en la mente de Clarissa había sido tan perfecto que él mismo y su ego habían hecho que depositara su nombre allí. Para que todos lo supieran. Que fue la madre de la chica y nadie más la que pidió que aquellos recuerdos desaparecieran de su mente. Me infligió algo parecido a la pena. Traicionado por tu propia progenitora. Hacerte olvidar algo… Algo tan perfecto como lo que verdaderamente ocurría. ¿Que qué podía curar aquello? Nada más que el tiempo. Pero lo que más me sorprendió de aquello, fue la manera en la que el brujo desnudó su alma sin a penas reparo.

—Cualquier adolescente se siente así, se siente roto o fuera de lugar, diferente de algún modo, un miembro de la realeza nacido por equivocación en una familia de campesinos. La diferencia en tu caso, es que es cierto. Tú si eres diferente. Quizá no mejor…, pero diferente. Y no es ninguna broma ser diferente— El mago hizo una pausa, y se paró a observarnos, a mirar a su alrededor y a posar el peso de sus años sobre nuestros hombros. Había algo que me impedía apartar la mirada—. ¿Quieres saber qué se siente cuándo tus padres son unas buenas personas devotas y resulta que tú naces con la marca del diablo?— Sus ojos, se refería a sus ojos, aquellos que me habían atrapado desde un primer momento, ¿se suponía que aquellos ojos felinos y salvajes eran algo malo?— ¿Cuándo tu padre se estremece al verte y tu madre se cuelga en el granero, enloquecida por lo que ha hecho? Cuándo tenía diez años, mi padre intentó ahogarme en el arroyo. Arremetí contra él con todo lo que tenía…, le incineré allí mismo. Acudí a los padres de la iglesia, finalmente, en busca de refugio. Ellos me escondieron. Dicen que la compasión es algo amargo, pero es mejor que el odio. Cuando descubrí lo que era en realidad, un ser sólo humano a medias, me odié a mi mismo. Cualquier cosa es mejor que eso.

—No fue culpa tuya— Esa noche y muchas noches después estaría pensando en aquella conversación. No podría quitármela de la cabeza en mucho tiempo. Era injusto. Aquella historia que, seguramente, se había repetido otras veces en otros lugares, me golpeó de manera tremendamente inusual aquella noche—. No puedes evitar cómo naciste.

—Lo he superado— y se volvió a Clary—. Creo que comprendes lo que quiero decir. Ser diferente no es mejor, Clary. Tu madre solo intentaba protegerte. No se lo eches en cara.

Los tres allí parecimos comprenderlo.

Al parecer, Magnus creía que enseñando a Clary la runa de la visión, perteneciente al libro Gris (del que asombrosamente Jace tenía gran información que yo desconocía por las soporíferas clases de historia en las que me acababa durmiendo) aceleraría el proceso de comprensión de recuerdos. Y, bueno, ninguno nos opusimos. Además, ya era hora de que la chica reconociese otras runas. Cuando ya no quedaba más que hablar, fue Magnus el que nos expulsó de su cuarto, de manera bastante elocuente, si se me permite añadir.

—Id desfilando, adolescentes. La única persona que puede darse el lote en mi dormitorio es mi magnífica persona.

—¿Darse el lote?— inquirió Clary,

—¿Magnífica persona?— preguntó Jace.

¿El siguiente problema? Sí, tenía que haber otro problema porque… Bueno, ¿sabéis que llevar a un mundano a cosas del Mundo de las Sombras no está nada bien? Sobre todo por lo patosos que son. Pues exactamente. Fue Isabelle la que, corriendo hacia nosotros en el momento en el que nos vio aparecer, la que afirmó que "Simon es una rata".

—¿Te ha sucedido algo? ¿Te ha tocado?— pregunté de muy mal humor, repentinamente—. Si ha intentado algo…

—No, Alec, no es eso. Es una rata.

Al parecer había que andarse con cuidado y percatarse de lo que uno se lleva a los labios. Porque aquello era la fiesta de un brujo, como tal, todo estaba lleno de trucos. No fue muy complicado dar con él, la verdad. Tan decepcionante como siempre.

—Trae a Magnus. Tenemos que hacer que Simon regrese— ordenó Clary.

—No nos precipitemos— dijo Jace, tan burlesco como siempre—. Está mono así. Mira su naricilla rosa— Y después de probar el mordisco de una rata enfadada, ordenó a Izzy que fuera a por Magnus.

—Rattus norvegicus— dijo él—. Una rata común marrón, nada exótico. No tiene sentido volver a transformarlo. Volverá a ser él por si mismo en unas pocas horas. El efecto de los cócteles es temporal. No tiene sentido elaborar un hechizo de transformación, simplemente los traumatiza. Demasiada magia resulta dura para los mundanos, sus sistemas no están acostumbrados a ella.

—Dudo también que su sistema esté acostumbrado a ser una rata. Eres un brujo, ¿no puedes simplemente invertir el hechizo?

—No. No gratis, cariño, y tú no puedes pagar mis honorarios.

—¿Sabes?— dije yo—. Siempre podrías meter a la rata en tu mochila.

Y es que, en el fondo, soy un genio.

—Muy bien— la voz de Magnus se alzó sobre todas las demás—. ¡Muy bien! ¡Se acabó! La fiesta ha terminado. ¡Todo el mundo fuera!

Y nos dirigimos hacia la salida, no sin el murmullo de algunos vampiros un tanto borrachos que no paraban de quejarse.

—Los vampiros son tan prima donna— dijo el brujo, suspirando, y apoyado en el marco de la puerta—. Francamente, no sé por qué doy estas fiestas.

—Por tu gato— dijo Clary, y no lo entendí, y tampoco pretendí hacerlo.

—Es cierto. Presidente Miau se merece todos mis esfuerzos— ¿Presidente Miau? ¿En serio ese era nombre para un gato?— ¿Os vais ya?

—No queremos abusar de tu hospitalidad— dijo Jace.

—¿Qué hospitalidad?— No podía ser más directo—. Diría que ha sido un placer conoceros, pero no es cierto. Aunque no es que no seáis todos absolutamente encantadores, y en cuanto a tí…— ¿me estaba señalando a mi? Si, su huesudo dedo índice atestado de anillos estaba apuntando a mi. Creo que se me cortó la respiración— ¿Me llamarás?— inquirió guiñando un ojo.

Y fue Jace el que me sacó de allí casi a rastras antes de que yo pudiera balbucear más tonterías.

—¿Acaba de…?— dije, mirando a Izzy, pero en el último momento me arrepentí—. Bah, da igual.

Pero no, no daba igual. Nada daba igual. De hecho, no podría ser más relevante. Pero cuando miré hacia mi hermana, algo hizo que mi repentino encandilamiento se desvaneciera.

—Eh, Izzy, eh— la obligué a alzar la mirada, tenía los ojos aguados—. ¿Estás bien? Ven, vamos a sentarnos.

Caminamos hasta el otro lado de la carretera y tomamos asientos.

—¿Qué ocurre? Es solo un mundano, no tienes que sentirte mal, es él el que quiso venir hasta aquí, aun estando en sobre aviso de que esto no era para los de su clase.

—No lo se— dijo la chica sorbiéndose los mocos. En esos momentos se veía a Isabelle como lo que verdaderamente era, una niña aún joven—. Se suponía que estaba bajo mi responsabilidad, yo lo traje aquí. No pensaba que se convertiría en una maldita rata.

—Ey— Pasé el brazo por su hombro, y ella escondió su cara en mi pecho. A veces desahogarse venía bien, pero mejor era tener un hombro sobre el que hacerlo—. No es tu culpa.

Pasé las manos sobre los cabellos negros de la chica. Aquel cabello espeso, oscuro y brillante, precioso. Ella era preciosa. Se despegó levemente y medio sonrió.

—Seguro que ahora estoy horrible— dijo señalándose el maquillaje—. Ni Simon estará detrás de mí si me ve así.

—Anda, no seas idiota, estarías preciosa con cualquier cosa que te hagas. La fealdad no es algo que quepa en tí, Izzy— afirmé, lo afirmé de verdad, lo sentía de verdad—. Pero esto debería enseñarte a no ir a tantas fiestas del submundo. No valen la pena.

—Si le hubiese sucedido algo, no… no sé qué habría hecho.

—Probablemente lo que fuera que hacías antes— dije estirándome—. Tampoco es que le conocieras mucho.

—Eso no significa que no…

—¿Qué? ¿Que le amas?— tuve que reírme, pero una risa, no de burla… Bueno, quizás si un poco de burla… No se puede amar a alguien en dos días—. Tienes que conocer a alguien para amarle.

—Pero eso no es todo— Y como si la rabieta no hubiera existido y como si Simon hubiera desaparecido de sus pensamientos—. ¿No te divertiste en la fiesta, Alec?

—No.

Esperaba que la conversación no estuviera tomando el rumbo que estaba tomando.

—Pensé que te podría gustar Magnus. Es simpático, ¿verdad?

—¿Simpático?— pregunté, y quizás lo único que buscaba era una afirmación—. Simpático son los gatitos. Los brujos son… No.

Y no se hable más.

—Pensé que podríais congeniar. Que os haríais amigos, ya sabes.

—Ya tengo amigos— dije dirigiendo mi mirada hasta Jace, que estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos, gesto que era tan típico en él. Como si viviera en su propia realidad y solo a veces dejara compartirla con los demás.

—Sabes— dijo la chica poniéndose en pie y comenzando a caminar al ver a Clary salir del local— que no es a eso a lo que me refiero. Hay ciertas cosas que Jace no puede darte y Magnus parecía completamente dispuesto.

—No voy a hablar de sexo contigo, Isabelle— el tono de mi voz sonaba casi urgente. Claro que aquella situación me incomodaba, pero ella no parecía dispuesta a dejarlo pasar. Tendría aquella charla permanente hasta que me echara novio. Quizás después también la tendría.

—¡Pero Al…

Los ruidos tras nosotros hicieron que nos girásemos. Jace nos indicaba que fuéramos hacia el instituto, que ellos nos alcanzarían. Iba a girarme para preguntarle qué pasaba, pero el brazo de la morena me frenó.

—Posiblemente quieran intimidad.

—¿Teniendo una rata en la mochila? No se por qué lo dudo.

—No se, pero vámonos, por favor— me arrastró hacia el metro.

Y cuando ella pedía algo de esa manera, yo, simplemente no me podía negar.

El reloj indicaba que quedaban cinco minutos para que llegase el siguiente tren. Las runas de invisibilidad y silencio nos salvaron de miradas incómodas y de que la gente olfateara dentro de nuestra conversación que era lo suficientemente privada para que yo continuase rojo el resto del camino. ¿Es que todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para incomodarme?

—Alec…— dijo ella cuando entramos en el metro y nos sentamos para continuar con las largas paradas que teníamos por delante— ¿Eres virgen?

La miré horrorizado, ¿qué clase de pregunta era aquella?

—¡Isabelle!

—¿Qué?— exclamó ella, como si aquella pregunta fuera lo más normal del universo y no una cosa completamente prohibida.

—Que esas cosas no se preguntan.

—No me lo puedo creer, ¡lo eres! Siempre pensé que no, que cuando desaparecías por las noches era para… Ya lo sabes. ¿En serio te vas a pasear?

—Isabelle, creo que ya es suficiente— La mueca en mi cara parecía ser muy divertida, al parecer—. Primero, eso es algo muy personal. ¿Qué pasaría si yo te pregunto lo mismo?

—Te contestaría. Sin más. No es para tanto.

—¿Que no es para tanto? Y… ¿En serio pesabas que me convierto en vampiro y me voy en caza de gays o algo así?

Al final los dos estallamos en carcajadas.

Me fui a la cama nada más llegar. Ni siquiera quise mirar el reloj y adivinar que hora era. Me gustaría haberme dado una ducha. Sí, otra. Me sentía extremadamente sucio después de llegar de aquellos lugares de bebidas pegajosas. Pero seguramente el sueño extremadamente ligero de Hodge habría llegado a su fin y me tocaría limpiar una semana seguida, así que opté por despojarme de mi ropa, y sin si quiera ponerme el pijama, me envolví entre las sábanas.

Se suponía que tenía sueño. había bostezado un par de veces en el transcurso de las dos últimas estaciones. Pero, cuando me puse a ello, tan solo pude continuar mirando al techo con un interés que resultaba casi académico. Imágenes entrecortadas de aquella noche, de Magnus, de su petición de que yo, ¡yo!, el que siempre estaba en segundo plano, le llamase. Después no le pude por menos que dar vueltas a la conversación con Isabelle. Nunca había pensado en aquello con detenimiento. Simplemente, nunca lo había tomado como una opción. Pensaba casarme. De verdad pensaba casarme con una mujer, era algo que tenía profundamente arraigado en mi mente. Pero esta había decidido desquitarse de aquel tema tan peliagudo. El sexo.

Y que cada vez que esa palabra resonaba en mi mente, no me venía, precisamente la imagen que debería. Aparecía la incorrecta. La enfermiza.

Entonces, casi sin poder pensar en ello, mi propia mano resbaló primero por mi torso, y después un poco más abajo, a la goma de la ropa interior. Dedos largos, musculosos, entrenados, que me permití colar debajo de la tela, y después mi imaginación hizo el resto. Para mi propia sorpresa, una imagen inesperada apareció retumbando en mi cabeza. Los dedos de repente eran huesudos, acabados en uñas negras, pero los anillos habían desaparecido. Una sonrisa ladina en unos labios finos, y lo último que vi fueron aquellos ojos de gato.

Pero, a pesar de todo, yo estaba enamorado de Jace. O eso creía en aquel momento.

A la mañana siguiente, lo primero que vi al levantarme fue el rostro de Isabelle, que venía a buscarme. Al parecer Hodge nos llamaba, porque ciertos dos acababan de llegar al lugar. La bronca fue terrible, pero al final, el hombre lo hacía por nuestro bien. Hacía mucho tiempo que Jace no tenía como castigo pasarse horas y horas en la enfermería.

Después de unas cuántas horas por fin la chica apareció allí, y yo estaba en la obligación de tener unas cuantas palabras con ella. La noche anterior, antes del metro, cuando los había visto desde la lejanía, junto a Izzy, decidí que aquello tenía que suceder.

—¡Clary!— grité cuando esta salía de aquella sala y comenzaba a caminar apresuradamente por los pasillos. En un par de zancadas estuve a su lado—. Necesito hablar contigo.

—¿Sobre qué?

Estaba claro que ella no esperaba unas palabras, y menos mías. Por un momento estuve dudando, quizás darme la vuelta sería lo más sensato, pero, simplemente, no podía hacerlo. No me lo iba a permitir.

—Creo que deberías irte. Irte a casa.

Por fin lo había soltado. Lo que llevaba tanto tiempo queriendo decir. Ella puso aquella cara de no saber bien si aquello iba en broma o, verdaderamente, yo estaba hablando en serio. Y lo hacía. Hablaba muy en serio.

—Alec, la última vez que estuve en mi casa, estaba infestada de repudiados. Y rapiñadores. Con colmillos. Nadie quiere irse a casa más que yo, pero…

—Debes tener parientes con los que poder quedarte.

—No, además Hodge quiere que me quede.

Vale, eso era un punto para ella. Pero siempre podía hacer que cambiase de opinión.

—No es posible que lo quiera. Quiero decir, no después de lo que has hecho…

—¿Qué he hecho?— estaba casi gritando.

—Casi haces que maten a Jace— contesté, totalmente convencido.

—¡Que yo casi…! ¿De qué estás hablando?

Era exasperante. Hacía demasiadas preguntas.

—Salir corriendo detrás de tu amigo de ese modo… ¿Sabes en cuánto peligro le pusiste? ¿Sabes…?

Pero me interrumpió.

—¿A él? ¿Te refieres a Jace? Para tu información, todo eso fue idea suya. Fue él quien preguntó a Magnus dónde estaba la guarida. Él fue a la iglesia en busca de armas. Si yo no hubiese ido con él, él habría ido igualmente.

—No lo comprendes. Tú no le conoces, yo sí— aseguré, porque era la verdad—. Cree que tiene que salvar el mundo: estaría encantado de morir intentándolo. A veces pienso que incluso quiere morir, pero eso no significa que debas animarle a hacerlo.

—No lo entiendo— Es que tú no entiendes nunca nada—. Jace es un _nefilim_. Esto es lo que vosotros hacéis. Rescatáis a la gente, matáis demonios, os ponéis en peligro. ¿En qué fue diferente anoche?

Pasé una mano por mi frente, apartándome el pelo, casi no podía estar dentro de mi propio cuerpo. Aquellos ataques de ira repentina… Si Jace o Izzy hubieran estado allí para calmarlos habría sido mucho mejor.

—¡Porque me dejó atrás!— grité y mi voz se deshizo en las milenarias paredes de piedra—. Normalmente estaría con él, vigilándole, cubriéndole la espalda, manteniéndolo a salvo. Pero tú…, tú eres un peso muerto, una mundana— exclamé con todo el asco que pudo producir mi saliva.

—No. No lo soy. Soy _nefilim_ … igual que tú.

—Quizás— y sonreí—. Pero sin preparación, sin nada, sigues sin servir de demasiado, ¿no es cierto? Tu madre te crió en el mundo de los mundanos, y ahí es donde perteneces. No aquí, haciendo que Jace actúase como… Como si no fuera uno de nosotros. Haciendo que infrinja la ley.

—Noticia de última hora. Yo no obligo a Jace a hacer nada. Él hace lo que quiere, deberías saberlo.

¿Ella? ¿Iba a decirme ella lo que tenía que saber o no sobre mi _parabatai_? No llevaba ni dos semanas con nosotros y ya pensaba que podía descubrir más que yo en cualquiera de las facetas que caracterizaban al Wayland.

—Vosotros los mundanos sois totalmente egoístas, ¿verdad? ¿Es que no tienes ni idea de lo que ha hecho por tí? ¿Qué clase de riesgos personales ha corrido? No hablo simplemente de su seguridad. Podría perderlo todo. Ya perdió a su padre y a su madre; ¿quieres asegurarte de que también pierda la familia que le queda?

Parecía que por fin estaba entendiendo algo. Su rostro, lleno de desconcierto. Y, de repente, entendiéndolo todo. Casi podía mascar sus pensamientos.

He dicho que parecía, nada más lejos de la realidad.

—Tú no eres quién para hablar de egoísmo— Casi no la escuchaba. Pero poco a poco su voz se fue haciendo más y más presente. Más y más dañina—. A tí no te importa nadie en este mundo excepto tú, Alec Lightwood— Obviamente no estaba en lo cierto, jamás de dejaría de cuidar ni a Jace ni a mi hermana. Pero claro, ella pensaba que lo sabía todo—. No me extraña que no hayas matado a un solo demonio, tienes demasiado miedo.

Quería preguntarle que quién narices le había contado aquello. Pero yo mismo me respondí. No podía ser ningún otro que Jace. Aun así lo hice.

—¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

—Jace.

—No puede ser. Él no diría eso.

No sentía nada. Era como que, de repente, la ira me había abandonado, pero en su lugar no había nada. Solo vacío.

—Pues créetelo. Puedes despotricar todo lo que quieras sobre honor y honestidad, y sobre cómo los mundanos no tienen ninguna de las dos cosas, pero si realmente fueras honesto, admitirías que esta pataleta se debe, simplemente, a que estás enamorado de él. No tiene nada que ver con…

Y allí estaba. Dolor. Dolor tan agudo como el que hacía tiempo que no sentía. Aquel dolor que había escondido desde que cumplí los doce años. A flor de piel. Lo siguiente que escuché fue la cabeza de la chica golpear contra la pared. La arrastré con la piedra. La arrastré hasta que sus ojos estuvieron a la misma altura que los míos.

—Que no se te ocurra jamás decirle nada, o te mataré— Yo mismo siseaba. Mi voz era tan solo un hilo que se perdía en la lejanía. Si no estuviéramos tan juntos, casi sin separación el uno del otro, seguramente ni siquiera lo habría escuchado, pero el hecho era que nuestros cuerpos se pegaban—. Lo juro por el Ángel, te mataré.

Me aparté, con aquellas preguntas aun resonando en mi mente, y volví por donde había venido. No se si estaba más dolido por las palabras que ella había afirmado que eran de Jace, o por su conocimiento de mis sentimientos por él. Poco importaba, solo supe, en aquel momento que nuestro vínculo _parabatai_ , de repente, estaba tirante.

Entré en la enfermería. No traté de mirar a Jace ni a Simon, mi mirada se clavó en la de Isabelle.

—Izzy, por favor.

Y eso fue suficiente para que ella se levantase de una de las camas en las que estaba echada, y que dejando una conversación a medias con los dos, viniera tras de mi.

Caminamos hasta mi cuarto. Ella se sentó en la cama y me miró con gravedad pero no dijo nada. Yo estaba caminando de un lado a otro, inquieto, sin poder parar. El dolor se había vuelto a esconder, como si aquel terrible monstruo ya se hubiera alimentado lo suficiente y hubiera vuelto a hibernar hasta el siguiente encontronazo. Pero mi cabeza no podía dejar de darle vueltas al mismo asunto.

—Es Jace. Él me ha dicho…— No, así no era—. Clary me ha dicho que él le ha dicho no he matado a ningún demonio. Me ha dicho que solo soy un cobarde. ¿Eso es algo que diría Jace? No suena a algo que diría Jace. Pero, ¿por qué se lo iba a inventar?

—Alec— dijo ella, pero yo continuaba con mi discurso entrecortado—. ¡Alec!— repitió, y en esa ocasión, se levantó— Estoy segura que Jace no diría eso. No piensa eso de ti. Si seguimos con vida es gracias a tí. No deberías, jamás, sentirte mal por no matar a un demonio cuando salvas dos vidas todos los días.

Eso fue bastante como para que me dejara caer en el suelo.

—Lo sabe, Isabelle, lo sabe. Lo sabe y no se lo he podido negar.

Por algún motivo, ella supo a lo que me refería.

—Oh, Alec…— una mueca cruzó su rostro—. Esa chica está deseando que me la cargue…— hizo una pausa—. Escucha. Ni siquiera lo pienses. Ponte de pie, Alexander. Tú no eres este niño idiota, ¿vale? Tú eres fuerte, duro de roer, no dejes que una chiquilla te destroce. Nosotros, los Lightwood, estamos por encima de eso. Quiero que te laves la cara, te duermas, y mañana seas el mismo de siempre. No nos podemos permitir rabietas.

Y, como siempre, ella tenía razón.

—¿Cuándo te volviste tan mayor?— inquirí colocando uno de sus bucles negros tras su oreja derecha. Ella me contestó con una sonrisa. Los Cazadores de Sombras nacíamos mayores. No había opción de ser un niño. Los niños no sobrevivían.

Y eso hice. Los días corrían a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Un par de horas, quizás tres, la puerta se abrió. Era Jace. Parecía urgente, parecía que necesitaba hablar. No me giré. Me hice el dormido y por primera vez, él no se dio cuenta de que tan solo estaba fingiendo.

No debió pasar mucho tiempo cuando el mismo chico volvió a entrar en mi cuarto. Esta vez yo si estaba dormido de verdad. Me zarandeó varias veces, y al final tuve que abrir los ojos.

—Alec. Es Clary, ha descubierto dónde se esconde la copa mortal.

Y después de todo, se suponía que tenía que levantarme y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Nada me resultaba menos atractivo.

—Pues muy bien por ella.

—Alec, esto es serio.

Así que al final no me quedó otra que levantarme.

No me molesté en vestirme, esperaba volver lo más pronto posible a la cama. No me senté, porque si lo hacía, seguramente me quedase dormido allí mismo.

—Realmente no veo qué tiene que ver nada de esto con nosotros— dije, bostezando—. Pensaba que la búsqueda de la Copa estaba ahora en manos de la Clave.

—Simplemente es mejor si hacemos esto nosotros— contestó Jace—. Hodge y yo ya lo hemos discutido y estamos dispuestos.

—Bien, estoy dispuesta— se apuntó mi hermana.

—Yo no— me apresuré a añadir—. En estos momentos hay agentes de la Clave en la ciudad buscando la Copa. Pasadles la información a ellos y dejad que se hagan con ella.

—No es tan sencillo— replicó el rubio.

—Es sencillo. Esto no tiene nada que ver con nosotros y con tu… tu adicción al peligro.

—No comprendo por qué te enfrentas a mi en esto— dijo, un tanto molesto.

Me enfrentaba a tí porque eras temerario, Jace. Porque si no me hubieras conocido, posiblemente te habrías acabado suicidando porque, según tú, eso era lo que los héroes hacían. Porque estabas dispuesto a morir por cualquier causa. Porque no te podía dejar desaparecer. Porque no podía, puedo, ni podré vivir sin tí. Y eso es algo que creo que jamás terminarás de comprender.

—Vamos, Alec. Será divertido. ¡Y piensa en la gloria si llevamos la Copa Mortal de vuelta a Idris! Jamás se olvidarán de nuestros nombres.

Así que solo era por eso.

—No me importa la gloria. Me preocupa no cometer ninguna estupidez.

—En este caso— intervino nuestro tutor—, no obstante, Jace tiene razón. Si la Clave se presentara en el Santuario, sería un desastre. Dorothea huiría con la Copa y probablemente nunca la encontrarían. No. Está claro que Jocelyn sólo quería que una persona fuese capaz de encontrar la Copa, y ésa es Clary y sólo Clary.

—Entonces que vaya ella sola.

Todos parecieron tensarse ante mi negativa. Yo nunca negaba o ponía en duda las órdenes de un superior. Y Hodge era un superior.

—Si tienes miedo de unos cuantos repudiados, quédate en casa, por supuesto— dijo mi _parabatai_ poniéndose en pie.

Así que al final era verdad.

—No tengo miedo.


	7. No hay héroes, solo gente gloriosa

No tardamos demasiado en llegar a la biblioteca, todos ya preparados, con nuestro equipo a punto y sin tanto sueño acumulado. Yo todavía seguía dándole vueltas al numerito que yo mismo había montado minutos antes. Pensaba que Jace seguía algo molesto conmigo, pero debe ser que ambos somos de perdón rápido, porque cuando volvimos a hablar, ni yo me acordaba de la conversación del día anterior con la pelirroja, ni él parecía cabrearse por mi negativa.

—Lo estás haciendo mal —advertí a Jace. Todos nos estábamos volviendo a enfundar en nuestras marcas, aquellas que se iban borrando con el paso del tiempo. Yo siempre había sido mejor que Izzy y Jace en lo que a tatuarse runas se refiere. Como ya habéis podido comprobar, yo estaba allí para asegurarme de que ellos dos estuvieran a salvo, y las marcas eran parte de aquello—. Deja que lo haga.

El chico se quejó, porque aunque acostumbrados, la piel seguía doliendo en el proceso.

—Por el Ángel, Alec...

—Intento tener cuidado —rumié—. Ya está.

Y las gracias se deshicieron en sus labios mientras lo pronunciaba, porque ambos percibimos la presencia de la chica entrando en el cuarto.

—Clary —continuó el rubio.

—Parecéis preparados.

No lo parecíamos, lo estábamos. Me aparté de Jace rápidamente, sabiendo que la joven sabía lo que sabía y que a mí no me convenía en lo más mínimo. Me dediqué a limpiar y preparar mis flechas y algunas de mis dagas. Nada fuera de lo normal, pero sí me alejé de Jace como si fuera veneno puro.

—Que el Ángel os guarde a todos —dijo Hodge, con aspecto somnoliento.

Y así salimos a encontrarnos con la furgoneta amarillo fosforito de Simon. Y no me digáis por qué, pero juraría que la tensión se podía cortar en el ambiente.

De nuevo, como cada vez que los cinco acabábamos reunidos, empezó una de aquellas conversaciones en las que yo no entendía ni la mitad de las palabras que se decían, sobre todo las de Simon, y me imitaba a desarrollar mi modo contemplativo, a no decir nada, y a intentar pasar lo más desapercibido posible. Y esta vez, mis pensamientos iban a que, ese día, iba a demostrar que no era, soy ni seré cobarde. Sí, un pensamiento muy adolescente, como si me hubieran dicho la típica frase de "no hay huevos" y yo estuviera decidido a hacerlo. Que cada uno se cuidase solo, que yo ese día estaba ocupado.

Bajamos de la furgoneta y descargamos todos los materiales. Estábamos listos.

—Oye, Alec, ¿estás bien? —me preguntó Jace con extrañeza, al estar yo tan eufórico.

—Estupendamente —conseguí decir con un tono gélido y una mirada perdida que se desenroscaba finamente en una sonrisa ladina.

Opté por dejar el arco en el asiento trasero. No quería matar a ningún demonio desde la lejanía. No. Quería estar cerca.

—Dudo que la Clave vaya a estar de acuerdo con nada de esto —dijo Isabelle, frunciendo la nariz ante el mal olor frente al edificio en el que nos encontrábamos.

—No les importará siempre y cuando consigamos la Copa —intervine—. En especial si eliminamos a unos cuantos repudiados mientras lo hacemos.

—Están en el apartamento del piso de arriba —dijo Jace—. Mi opinión es que no nos molestarán a menos que intentemos entrar.

Pues yo quería molestarlos. Quería que bajaran. Por primera vez en mi vida, deseaba matar.

—¿A qué estás esperando?

Y fue aquella frase de Clary la que nos puso los dientes largos y comenzamos. Esta se dirigió hacia el piso de su vecina, la tal Dorothea de la que nos habían hablado. Llamó con los nudillos a la puerta y detrás apareció una mujer de la que no podría deducir su edad exacta, vestida con unas ropas demasiado llamativas. Las dos tuvieron un cálido saludo, quizás demasiado cálido.

—Supongo que no has encontrado a tu madre.

Nos dejó pasar a su apartamento, que como todo, olía de una manera extraña, el olor a huevos podridos se mezclaba con hierbas aromáticas de toda clase y a mí me estaban dando ganas de vomitar. Todo aquello no me daba buena espina.

—No, pero sé quién se la llevó.

—Fue...

—Valentine.

—Ya me lo temía. ¿Sabes lo que quiere de ella? —La que decía ser bruja, un tanto rechoncha, se dejó caer en sus almohadones, removiendo todos los cojines a su paso.

—Sé que estuvo casada con él.

—Amor que se estropea. El peor.

Y me saltaré gran parte de la conversación en la que solo Jace, su ego y la insolencia de Clarissa estuvieron en una lucha por ver quién era el peor de todos.

—Es algo llamado la Copa Mortal —prosiguió Clary—, y Valentine pensó que mi madre la tenía. Es por eso que se la llevó.

Pusimos al día a la mujer, y ella nos repitió lo que nosotros ya sabíamos. Y por último, la gran explosión. La Copa. Nos costó, o más bien, les costó dar con ella, sobre todo porque la bruja insistía en afirmar que ella no la tenía, y no dejaba que los otros le explicaran que la tuvo, pero nunca lo supo. Y cuando por fin Clary atravesó el papel de la carta de tarot como si fuera tan real como la vida misma, cuando extrajo la copa de dentro de la carta del As de copas, en ese momento, el silencio se hizo.

—En cierto modo pensaba que sería más grande —dijo Jace.

—Es un tamaño perfecto —contestó la pelirroja.

—Es la Copa Mortal, Jace —siguió Izzy, con sorna—, no la Taza del Inodoro Mortal.

Y no sé por qué algo allí me olía fatal.

—¡Pero está dañada! —exclamó Dorothea—. ¿Cómo ha pasado?

Todos observamos la Copa, perplejos, a nosotros nos parecía que estaba bien, entera, no estaba rota por ningún lugar. No, estaba perfectamente.

—Deja que te lo muestre —insistió mientras se acercaba.

Obviamente Jace se puso entre ambas. Si no lo hubiera hecho él, lo habríamos hecho cualquiera. Nadie tocaba la Copa, excepto los Cazadores de Sombra, y no todos.

—Sin ánimo de ofender. Pero nadie toca la Copa Mortal excepto nosotros.

—No nos precipitemos —continuó la señora—. Valentine se disgustaría mucho si algo fuera a sucederle a la Copa.

Jace interpuso su espada entre ambos.

—No sé de qué va todo esto. Pero nos vamos.

—Por supuesto, Cazador de Sombras —Estábamos inquietos, muy inquietos, eso olía peor que nunca (en sentido figurado, porque realmente olía fatal)—. ¿Te gustaría usar el Portal?

Y antes de que nadie pudiera evitarlo, retiró las cortinas. Todo lo demás fue extremadamente rápido, pero era como si todo sucediera a una terrible cámara lenta. La que creíamos que era Dorothea, se transformó en un demonio, y no pude morderme más la lengua.

—¡Dijiste que no había demasiada actividad demoniaca! ¡Dijiste que los niveles eran bajos! —grité mientras intentábamos escapar.

—Eran bajos.

—¡Tu versión de bajo debe ser distinta de la mía!

El demonio destrozó la pared. Podía intentarlo, podría intentar matarlo. No tenía que ser tan difícil, Jace lo había hecho miles de veces, yo también podría. Pero fui sacado de mi ensimismamiento y arrastrado hasta la salida.

—Dadme la Copa Mortal —dijo el ser.

—¿Qué eres? —preguntó el de siempre.

—Soy Abbadon. Soy el Demonio del Abismo. Míos son los lugares vacíos entre los mundos. Dadme la Copa o morid.

—Es un demonio mayor —susurró Izzy.

Debíamos huir, no íbamos a poder con él, no, nunca nos habíamos enfrentado a un demonio mayor siendo tan poca gente y con la Copa Mortal en juego. Pero eso no parecía ser problema para el Wayland.

—No estoy muy seguro sobre tu procedencia. Me huele más a vertedero. ¿Estás seguro de no proceder de Staten Island?

Y nos enzarzamos en una pelea irremediable. Mis ganas de matar se esfumaron cuando Abbadon se abalanzó sobre mi parabatai. Y eso no podía permitirlo. No me abalancé sobre aquella cosa por mi honor o mi orgullo. Me abalancé y le apuñalé con la horca de guerra. Por Jace, por mi hermana, por la Copa. Por todos, por mí.

Y por ese mismo motivo, salí volando por los aires. Y después, nada... Al menos durante un rato. El primer iraze hizo que pudiera abrir los ojos. Sonreí, lo hice y noté la sangre brotar de mi boca. Tenía que haber sido un buen golpe. La cuestión es que en ese momento ya no me importaba.

—¿Lo maté? —pregunté.

—Sí —afirmó Clary—. Está muerto —Supe que estaba mintiendo, pero me pareció una mentira muy noble, así que la dediqué una sonrisa.

—No —dijo el rubio, muy alterado—. Quédate quieto, simplemente quédate quieto.

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer —dije volviendo a cerrar los ojos. Estaba muy cansado. Estaba muy cansado y me estaba quedando dormido. Según el sopor iba invadiéndome, comenzaba a encontrarme mejor. Dolía menos. Los ojos de Jace se quedaron grabados en mi mente, justo antes de dormirme definitivamente... O, espera, ¿no se habían convertido en dos ojos de gato?

No, eso fueron los que vi cuando abrí los míos. La luz entraba y me hacía daño a la retina. Una voz resonaba a la lejanía... No, no era a la lejanía, era cerca, pero tenía los oídos taponados y por eso tan solo escuchaba una voz que intentaba despejar el cuarto. Abrí la boca e intenté hablar, pero sentía como si me ahogase. Así que tenía sangre de demonio. Sangre de un demonio mayor. Isabelle se acercó a mí. Giró el rostro mirando al Ángel sabe dónde. Sus cabellos negros estaban recogidos en una coleta. Hacía mucho que no se los recogía de esa manera, le sentaba bien, sus ojos parecían más grandes. Y entonces, entre ambos, se interpusieron de nuevo aquellos ojos, y después unos labios, una sonrisa. Y aunque no hubiera podido escuchar qué decían, lo supe.

—Alexander. Ya ha pasado todo.

Y de nuevo, negro.

Tenía que dejar de desvanecerme de aquella manera, porque era de lo más desconcertante.

—Alexander —volvió a decir el brujo, Magnus Bane, cuando yo, de nuevo, abrí los ojos.

Me erguí nada más darme cuenta de que por fin el cuerpo me respondía. Mi cabeza chocó torpemente con la de Magnus, que soltó una o dos maldiciones, y me miró terriblemente sorprendido.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? ¿Qué hora es? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Matasteis al demonio? ¿Y Jace?

—Desde que nos conocemos esta ha sido la vez que más has hablado, y no oigo un gracias —comentó el otro con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

—Ha pasado un tiempo, y Jace está bien. Han pasado muchas cosas, Alec.

E Isabelle me puso al día, y yo parecí conformarme con ese resumen mal hecho. No había nada más que pudiera hacer. Me sentía impotente e idiota. Me había arriesgado de una manera en la que no lo habría hecho jamás. Había sido imprudente y adolescente, y por ese motivo, no había podido servir de nada en la que había resultado ser la verdadera batalla, el ego me había destrozado. Pero no era momento para arrepentimientos. Porque los días habían seguido corriendo en el calendario, y ya no había nada más que hacer.

Decidí que ya era hora de levantarse de la cama. Pero claro, había algo que no había tenido en cuenta. Apoyé el pie derecho, y cuando fui a hacer lo mismo con el izquierdo, ¡exacto! La pierna no parecía querer responder.

—Con cuidado —dijo el brujo, que se colocó rápido a mi vera y me sostuvo por los brazos. Una escena un tanto ridícula, si tenemos en cuenta que al menos yo le sacaba dos cabezas—. Soy un gran brujo, pero hay cosas que tienen que sanar por su cuenta.

—Nunca he escuchado una mentira tan mala como esa, Magnus.

—Será mejor que me marche —dijo Isabelle, guiñándonos un ojo, y desapareció de la habitación.

—No me llamaste —Me obligó a sentarme y con un chasquido de sus dedos hizo aparecer dos muletas sobre la cama contigua.

—Estaba demasiado ocupado intentando no morirme.

—Estabas demasiado ocupado intentando suicidarte —corrigió—. No me malinterpretes. Al parecer si no hubieras sido tú, todos dicen que habría sido tu amigo.

Me limité a hacer una mueca.

—Bueno, que sepas que nunca desisto, seguiré esperando esa llamada, para cuando te decidas, que sé que lo harás.

No sé cuándo se sentó a mi lado. No sé en qué momento lo hizo, solo sabía que estaba cerca, muy cerca, que notaba su aliento en mi cuello, que me giré y, efectivamente estaba allí. Que me gustaba esa cercanía, y que hasta la necesitaba. Que le habría besado, más por necesidad que por gusto. O bueno, por gusto también. Pero cuando iba a hacerlo, se esfumó. Y eso solo hizo que mi curiosidad creciese por momentos.

Tomé las muletas y di un par de vueltas por la sala, intentando familiarizarme a aquello. Nadie quería verme caer de bruces al suelo... Otra vez, por unas "muletas demoniacas". Después salí, al escuchar una voz que recocí al instante y que en ese momento me resultaba menos chirriante que de costumbre. Quizás por el gesto que había tenido conmigo cuatro días antes, enfrentándonos al demonio. Quizás porque Valentine había afirmado en uno de sus encuentros mientras yo estaba luchando contra la sangre de demonio, que Jace y ella eran, en realidad, hermanos. Alcé una de las muletas a modo de saludo y me arrepentí al instante, resultaba ridículo.

—Hola —dijo la pelirroja—, ¿estás...?

—¿Bien? Estoy perfectamente... Ni siquiera necesitaré estas cosas dentro de unos pocos días —contesté.

—Me alegro de que estés bien, Alec, de verdad —Aquella sinceridad aplastante hizo que cualquier atisbo de rencor que yo albergase se esfumara completamente.

—Gracias.

—¿Así que —dijo tras una pausa un tanto incómoda— Magnus te curó?

—¡Sí! —intervino Izzy, con esa energía tan suya—. Fue tan impresionante... Apareció, hizo salir a todo el mundo de la habitación y cerró la puerta. No dejaban de estallar chispas azules y rojas en el pasillo procedentes de debajo del suelo.

—No recuerdo nada de eso —dije.

—Luego permaneció sentado junto a la cama de Alec toda la noche y hasta la mañana para asegurarse de que despertaba perfectamente.

—Tampoco recuerdo eso —volví a indicar. Juraría que me estaba ruborizando.

—Me pregunto... ¿Cómo supo Magnus que debía venir? Se lo pregunté pero no quiso decirlo. Imagino que lo oyó en alguna parte. Lo cierto es que parece estar conectado a una enorme red de chismorreos. Es todo un cotilla.

—Es el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, Isabelle —añadí con más paciencia que un santo, pero no pude evitar algo de diversión en mi voz porque, sí, Magnus Bane era todo un cotilla. Después miré a la chica—. Jace está arriba, en el invernadero, si quieres verle. Te acompañaré.

—¿Tú?

—Claro. ¿Por qué no?

—Id —dijo Izzy, encogiéndose de hombros—. Yo tengo cosas que hacer de todos modos. Largo.

Caminábamos a buen ritmo, yo tenía un extra de energía no gastada, aun con veneno puro en las venas del que curarme, sin un entrenamiento diario no me cansaba como acostumbraba.

—Mis piernas son cortas —recordó Clary, y fue cuando me di cuenta de que ella estaba casi corriendo para seguirme el paso.

—Lo siento —Me armé de valor para comenzar a hablar—. Oye... Esas cosas que me dijiste, cuando te chillé respecto a Jace...

—Lo recuerdo.

—Cuando me dijiste que tú —En realidad no sabía qué quería decir, o más bien no sabía cómo quería decirlo—, ya sabes, que yo era simplemente..., que era porque... Cuando dijiste que yo era...

—Alec, no.

—De acuerdo. No importa. No quieres hablar sobre ello.

—No es eso. Es que me siento fatal —¿Era aquel día el de la sinceridad?— por lo que dije. Fue horrible. No lo pensaba en absoluto.

—Pero era cierto. Cada palabra.

—Eso no quiere decir que esté bien. No todo lo que es cierto necesita ser dicho. Fue mezquino —Lo fue—. Y cuando dije que Jace me había dicho que nunca habías matado a un demonio, él dijo que era porque siempre le estabas protegiendo a él y a Isabelle. Era algo bueno lo que decía respecto a ti. Jace puede ser un estúpido pero... Nunca ha dicho una mala palabra sobre ti, jamás. Lo juro.

—No tienes que jurar nada —Una sonrisa tranquilizadora cruzó mi rostro—. Ya lo sé —Hice una pausa y proseguí—. Sé que tampoco maté a Abbadon. Pero agradezco que me dijeras que lo había hecho.

—¿Agradeces que te mintiera?

—Lo hiciste como un gesto de amabilidad. Significa mucho que fueras amable conmigo, incluso después de cómo te traté.

—Creo que Jace se habría enfadado mucho conmigo por mentirte de no haber estado tan trastornado en aquellos momentos... Aunque no tan furioso como estaría si supiera lo que te había dicho yo antes, de todos modos.

—Tengo una idea —la interrumpí—. No se lo digamos —Tan fácil como aquello—. Quiero decir, quizás Jace sea capaz de decapitar a un demonio du'sien a una distancia de quince metros sólo con un sacacorchos y una goma elástica, pero a veces creo que no sabe mucho sobre las personas.

—Supongo que sí.

Me apoyé sobre el muro de piedra que subía al invernadero.

—No puedo subir —Tampoco quería, ellos necesitaban su intimidad, supongo.

—No pasa nada. Puedo encontrar el camino.

Volví a incorporarme y comencé a caminar. Pero, en el último momento, me giré.

—¿Sabes? Tendría que haber adivinado que eras la hermana de Jace. Los dos poseéis el mismo talento artístico.

—¿Jace dibuja? —preguntó ella un tanto desconcertada.

—Qué va —Sonreí mostrando el camino, sentí como si mis ojos azules centellearan—. Simplemente bromeaba. Es incapaz de trazar una línea recta.

Y entonces sí que me marché.

Volví a la enfermería, de nuevo. A partir de ese día iba a dormir en mi cuarto, como era de esperar. Además, mis padres iban a volver desde Idris, nos vendrían bien algunas figuras de autoridad, sobre todo para traer un poco de cordura al instituto, y para recordarnos que no estamos solos. Porque sí, a veces venía bien que alguien te lo recordase.

Recogí mi ropa de la silla, no la del día del ataque, esa había sido quemada, sino el pijama. Entonces un papel se deslizó hasta el suelo. Volví a dejar las ropas donde las había cogido, tomé la nota y fui cojeando hasta una de las camas más cercanas.

Era un pedazo de papel, pero no un recorte, simplemente era una de las hojas de un blog pequeño. Tenía un número en el medio. No pude por menos que girar lo que parecía una tarjeta y ver una caligrafía de libro que se reproducía en tinta negra: "Ya sabes quién soy".

Y vaya que si lo sabía.


End file.
